


The Truth Of Blackthorn

by GhostInked



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fanfic, Gryffindor, Hogwarts, Rewrite, Romance, Tense, timetravel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInked/pseuds/GhostInked
Summary: She is Nova Blackthorn. Strong, caring, and fierce with a hidden talent. She was from another world, which world?The wizarding world. Ripped away as a newborn and sent away for her safety.He was Fred Weasley.  Outgoing, notorious prankster, and undeniably caring and protective.  Born and raised in the wizarding world with a fate he can't escape.Nova having so much knowledge that would drive a normal person insane. But Nova isn't normal. She knew it. He knew it. Because of what would be Nova is forced to step in and change the way it was written.She had to save them. All of them. But could she?Started: 11th November 2020Rewrite started: 9th March 2021
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of my previous work. Any mentions from the world of Harry Potter belong to J.K.Rowling I only own some characters and some of the storyline.

_ 29th April 1978 _

_ In a secluded place on the edge of the wizarding role sat a small family home, Tina and Malakai Blackthorn were preparing for what was coming. The steps they had to take to protect their unborn daughter were steps that no first-time parents should have to take but at the peak of the war, they had no choice. Malakai looked out the window as the first rays of sunshine crept over their little home and he was filled with a sense of dread and despair. It was time.  _

_ Malakai looked down at the modified Time-Turner that sat in the palm of his left hand and then looked at his wife, he knew it was too late to move her, the baby was coming. Malakai knelt down by his wife’s bedside and took her hand in his own, “We don’t have to do this, Tina”  _

_ “We have to,” Tina said through gritted teeth and squeezed her eyes shut, “We have to give her best chance at survival, you know what  _ he  _ would do to her”  _

_ “I know” Malakai sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “I just hope my brother will be there for her”  _

_ Whatever Tina was going to say next was cut off by a pained scream, she reached out and gripped her husband’s hand and squeezed as she was instructed to give one last push, Tina pushed with everything that was inside her, screaming through the pain. Her loud screams caused the lights to blow and shatter, the wind began to howl around them. It left Malakai unfazed he knew exactly what his wife’s magic can do, the same kind of magic that lay inside their daughter. Which was exactly why they had to send her away. Away from War and magic until it was time to return, she has to survive.  _

_ The screaming stopped and then there was the sound of a baby crying, Malakai looked up and saw his daughter for the first time, she already had a head full of dark hair, he watched as the baby was placed in Tina’s arms his eyes on his daughters face savoring the few moments he had with her. “Nova,” Tina said quietly, running a finger down the side of the baby’s face. “Nova Rose”  _

_ “Perfect,” Malakai said and gently placed his hand on the top of his daughter’s hand, instantly the crying stopped and her eyes opened and Malakai was staring at the most beautiful bright blue eyes that seemed to sparkle, “She’s perfect”  _

_ \-------------------------------- _

_ It was time. Tina and Malakai shared silent tears as they cuddled their newborn daughter for the last time, “I have to go, love, it’s time”  _

_ “I know," Tina said quietly still looking at her daughters now sleeping face, “Mummy loves you, little Nova, always and forever” She kissed her daughters forehead softly and reluctantly placed her in Malakai’s arms, unable to watch as Malakai walked away she turned away fresh tears falling as she felt her soul being ripped away from her body.  _

_ Malakai moved quickly and quietly, he picked up the letter he wrote and made his way out the back door and stood at the end of the garden, he looked at his daughter, how he wished it could be different. Spinning the Time-Turner quickly as the sky darkened suddenly. He knew it was her only chance, her best chance, and with that Nova Rose Blackthorn was gone. Gone but safe.  _

_ When Malakai returned home he found his family home in shambles, windows smashed and the dying flames of a fire littered the house, despite the heat he ran to the house to find his wife but she was nowhere to be seen. Malakai dropped to his knees and silent tears rolled down his face and hit the floor.  _

_ “Where is the child?” A cold dead voice asked but Malakai didn’t move from his position on the floor, he knew his fate and he knew there was no way to escape it.  _

_ “Gone” Malakai spoke with a slight hint of victory in his voice, he had done it. He had saved his daughter just in time, for once someone had beat  _ him _.  _

_ “Where?”  _

_ “Somewhere you will never find her”  _

_ “I will give you the same choice I gave your wife” he spoke slowly as if to torment his prey, “Join me or die”  _

_ “I’d rather die” Malakai spat out and finally raised his head to meet the cold dead eyes of the Dark Wizard.  _

_ “I regret nothing” The voice spoke with finality and Malakai shut his eyes and sent a prayer hoping his daughter was safe and far far away. “Avada Kedavra!”  _

_ Malakai Blackthorn, not knowing the fate of his wife gave his life to protect his only child, Strong and powerful as he might have been he still fell at the hands of the Dark Lord.  _

_ Once He comes knocking there is no escaping him and what has planned for you.  _

  
  



	2. Shatter Me

_July 15th, 2015._

_NOVA -_

I blinked and wiped away a few stray tears and put my book down quickly, I hadn’t even finished the book but there was one part that always made me cry no matter how many times I read it. Of course, it was _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows_ and of course, it was the death of Fred Weasley that brought the tears. 

I know it’s strange to be so upset about a fictional character’s death but Sirius Black and Fred Weasley always got to me, I never really understood why but I never really question it, I just put it down to I always seem to get attached to certain characters in books. Shaking my head I got up from my bed and stashed the book under my floorboards. Annie always seemed to freak out when she caught me reading the Harry Potter books so I just hide the copies I own so she won’t burn them again. 

I padded across my room and sat down in front of my laptop, I opened it up and my screen lit up with my usual music-making mixer but I frowned when I saw a file I don’t remember making, I clicked on it and my room was filled with a soft-sounding melody which gradually built up with a violin instrumental in the middle, I had never heard it before so I sure as hell didn’t make it. 

I quickly shut my laptop closed when my door knocked and Annie popped her head in with a small smile, something about her seemed...off. “Nova, would you come downstairs, please? You have a couple of visitors” 

I nodded slowly with a slight frown and Annie shut my door again and headed back down the stairs. Annie Smith, quite bland, I know, but I owe her everything, she raised me from when I was just a newborn, she told me that my father had turned up at her door 15 years ago and begged her to take me in and ‘keep me safe’ and she made it very clear that she wasn’t my mother for as long as I can remember, she told me that my parents loved me and had no choice but to give me up. Which, of course, didn’t make any sense to me. 

I shook my head to clear myself of my thoughts and headed to my mirror before I made my way downstairs to see who was waiting for me. My dark hair fell around my shoulders and I pulled it into a high ponytail on complete impulse, my eyes were still a bit puffy from my little cry but I shrugged and grabbed my pen and songbook along with my laptop and I placed them in my bag. I picked up my bag and hung it on my shoulder and made my way downstairs. 

When I entered the front room I stopped dead in my tracks and my mouth fell open a little bit. Annie was sitting across from two strangers a female and a male, they were dressed in clothes that seemed like they were straight out of my Harry Potter books. The female had pink hair cut quite short and she was looking around with bright curious eyes and she was dressed in clothes that I could describe as robes. I raised an eyebrow before turning my attention to the male, scars littered his tired face and his own clothes seemed shabby. My eyebrow raised again and my brain short-circuited. 

“Nice costumes, but it’s not Halloween just yet” The words were out my mouth before I could stop them, Annie narrowed her eyes at me. 

“Nova, be polite!” Annie scolded me and I pressed my lips together but the strangers just laughed lightly. 

“It’s quite alright, this is quite overwhelming” The man spoke in a soft voice, “I’m afraid we do need to press on though, Annie” 

I looked at Annie “What’s going on?” I crossed my arms and Annie looked at me with concern and sighed in defeat, she handed me an envelope that was addressed to me, at least I think it was. The name on it was ‘Nova Blackthorn’ but I go by Nova Smith, for all I know that could be my real last name, “Weird” I muttered and flipped the letter over, the seal was broken which meant that Annie had read it at some point, I pulled out the folded page, opened it, and read it slowly to make sure I got it right.

_My Nova,_

_I am sorry for leaving you, I had no choice, we had no choice. The fact that you’re reading this now means I am dead and the time has come, which means the protection that was placed on you has faded and they’ve found you. You were born in the middle of War and raising you within was not going to happen, your mother and I wish things were different but unfortunately, fate has decided otherwise._

_We wanted you to have your best chance at life, you were born into a very powerful bloodline, you might not understand at the moment but in time you will, it will become more clear I promise._

_Your name is Nova Blackthorn and you were born 29th April 1978, I’m afraid I can’t tell you anymore for fear of overwhelming you but I’m sure Albus Dumbledore will explain it to you in the years to come._

_Remember, Nova, your mother and I love you. Always and Forever._

My eyes flicked back to the name _Albus Dumbledore_ so many times to make sure I had read it right, but this has got to be a joke. Anyone who has read the books knows that Albus Dumbledore was the headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a _fictional_ school made up by J.K Rowling, the Harry Potter series has been around for years, they even made films. It’s loved by people all over the world, some people wished desperately that that world was real, even me. But I know it was impossible to even believe it, I wasn’t stupid. 

I looked up at the two strangers with raised eyebrows “Are you serious?” 

“No, I’m Remus” The man spoke almost automatically and my jaw hit the floor and I stared at him with wide eyes, his own eyes went wide once he realized what he had said, despite the situation I found myself almost crying with laughter. 

“That was brilliant” I gasped, grabbing my stomach. After I recovered I looked at Annie who looked horrified, “Nice joke, Annie, but seriously what’s going on?” 

“It wasn’t a joke, Nova,” Annie said bluntly and I raised my eyebrows at her, “You know the story of how your father turned up at my doorstep with you in his arms, he begged me to take you in and keep you safe until it was time for you to go back. I’ve been aware of the situation all your life, why do you think I burned your books?” 

“You burned her books?!” The guy claiming to be Remus Lupin sounded absolutely horrified.

“I had to, it was to protect her from the truth!” Annie defended herself, “The books she was reading could have caused the protection to wear off faster” 

“I still have copies” I admitted and Annie frowned at me but said nothing. Nothing was making sense, has my whole life been one big lie? All my life I have felt out of place, never belonging, never fitting in. I turned to the pink-haired woman and she still had yet to say something and she was looking at me with wide eyes. “Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin? Let me guess you’re Nymphordora Tonks but you like being called Tonks” 

“How did you know that?” She said quickly and narrowed her eyes at me, I threw my hands up in defeat. 

“Sweet baby Jesus, this is the best prank ever, not even Fred and George could pull this off,” I said rolling my eyes, Remus and Tonks shared a look. “What?” 

“You mean the Weasley Twins?” Remus said with wide eyes. 

“Oh my-” I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, “They aren’t real! They’re fictional characters” 

“No, they’re quite real,” Tons said casually. This cannot be happening right now, this cannot be real. My head started spinning and words started flashing across my vision. 

_I pirouette in the dark, I see the stars through me. Tired mechanical heart, beats until the song disappears._

“I can’t handle this right now” I blurted and grabbed my bag, I made a dash for the door ignoring Annie’s desperate pleas for me to come back. I sprinted down the road making twists and turns until I reached the woodland area, I ducked under branches and weaved through the trees until I reached a small clear area and I sat down on a fallen tree trunk. 

All of a sudden my life made no sense, It didn’t sit right with me so I chose to ignore it and sing the words that were crossing across my brain. 

“ _If only the clockworks could speak, I wouldn’t be so alone._

_We burn every magnet and spring, and spiral into the unknown._

_Somebody shine a light, I’m frozen by the fear in me._

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me._

_So cut me from the line, dizzy, spinning endlessly._

_Somebody make me feel alive and shatter me._

_If I break the glass, then I’ll have to fly_

_There’s no one to catch me if I take the dive._

_I’m scared of changing, the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in grey._

_If I break the glass, then I’ll have to fly_

_There’s no one to catch me if I take the dive._

_I’m scared of changing, the days stay the same_

_The world is spinning but only in grey”_

I was happy with the way it sounded and considered it complete, I picked up my songbook and placed it back in my bag I turned to leave and stopped dead in my tracks when I came face to face with the two strangers claiming to be Remus and Tonks. “I thought I imagined it” I groaned and rolled my shoulders. “How did you find me?” 

“Annie told us where to find you, I’ve never heard a voice like that” Tonks said in awe, I merely shrugged. “You’re fifteen! How can you do that with your voice?

“It’s natural” I shrugged, “Fifteen? Really? Because apparently, I’m 37” I laughed humorlessly. 

“I understand that you’re confused but if you’re having trouble believing all this I can show you” Remus stated and pulled a stick of polished wood out of his jacket, I raised an eyebrow at the _wand_ and waited. “ _Avis”_ a couple of small birds erupted from the end of the wood and I squealed like a child. 

“No fucking way!” I spoke without thinking, I slapped a hand over my mouth and cleared my throat, “Sorry” 

“Don’t worry about it, I know you’re overwhelmed and confused, we’re a bit confused ourselves” Remus explained “This Time-Turner was given to us by Dumbledore and us to find you and bring you back” 

“Back?” I asked and Tonks nodded excitedly. 

“Yeah, to 1993”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song belongs to Lindsey Stirling but for the sake of the story it was written by Nova, this will happen a few times throughout the story.


	3. Home

I chuckled to myself as I placed some clothes into a backpack, if someone told me I’d be ripped away from a life that I know and taken to a fictional world I would have laughed. I’m already laughing anyway, it’s just so unbelievable yet here I am willingly going with two complete strangers who claim to be two of my favorite characters to go to a different world, hell, a different time. I had no idea what the hell I was meant to take but I got told to pack light. I picked up my measly bags and made my way downstairs and into the front room. I barely glanced at Annie as I said my thanks and goodbyes 

“Ready to go?” Tonks asked and I sighed deeply. 

“Sure, I’m intrigued to see how far this goes” I replied and Tonks laughed lightly, I picked up my black guitar case and double-checked my guitar was inside. I stood in the middle of Tonks and Remus and watched while Remus took out the ‘Time-Turner’ and fiddled with it for a minute or two but then I blinked and I was in a completely different place. Just a vast field with nothing for miles. “Where are we?” I asked, looking around cautiously. 

“Ottery St Catchpole,” Tonks said brightly and took my two bags and started to walk straight ahead, and then she disappeared completely, I stood rooted to my spot absolutely dumbfounded. 

The Burrow, I was at the freaking Burrow. In what world was this even possible? I kept thinking this was a joke or a really vivid dream that I needed to wake up from, I was startled out of my thoughts when I felt Remus place a hand on my shoulder. “I know you’re confused but don’t worry, Dumbledore can tell you more than I can, let’s go” 

I silently followed Remus, I kept my head down and my head was hurting, I didn’t look up until I hit a shaded area and my jaw once again hit the floor. It looked exactly how I’d imagined it in the books, It was a very tall building, it looked like rooms and floors had been added over the years and the whole structure of the building was very strange, it shouldn’t have been standing. I walked forward slowly and I felt my stomach turn, “This is crazy” I muttered to myself and Remus opened the door and ushered me inside. 

“Molly! We found her!” Remus called out and the next second a short, plump woman came rushing around the corner and a smile lit up her face, she rushed right up to me and engulfed me in a hug, I was too stunned to even react. 

“Finally!” She gushed and then held me at arm’s length “We’ve been looking for you for five years, we had hoped to find you before you turned 11, but never mind. You’re here!” She let go of my shoulders and smiled brightly, “I’m Molly Weasley, you look so much like your mother, except your hair” 

“You knew my parents?” I finally found my voice and Mrs. Weasley smiled at me again, I looked around the bottom floor of the house looking for any sign of life, I was highly intrigued by this adventure, for all I know I could wake up at any moment and if I’m being completely honest I don’t want to ever wake up. 

“Yes, I was rather close with Tina, a lovely woman” Mrs. Weasley smiled at me but then a thought crossed my mind. 

“Weren’t you supposed to be in Egypt until next month?” I asked and Mrs. Weasley’s hand flew to her chest in shock, “I’m sorry, one thing about me, I know a lot about a lot” 

“It’s alright, we got word that we had a lead on you and we came home just in time for your arrival” Mrs. Weasley explained.

“Thank you for opening your home to me, Mrs. Weasley,” I said with a small smile, I could feel a bubble of panic settling in my stomach but I tried to ignore it. 

“Of course, Tina would never forgive me if I turned you away, why don’t you go upstairs I’m sure my sons will show you where you’ll be staying, and please, call me Molly” 

I hesitantly made my way through the house and up the stairs, once I reached the top I placed my stuff on the floor and rested against the wall, this whole thing was insane. I followed two complete strangers to another world to another life. I slid down the wall and buried my head into my hands and my breath grew heavy. I wanted to go home. I was only fifteen and my life has been changed in a matter of hours. 

I felt my arms and legs begin to shake and my breathing got heavier and my head started to spin. I just can’t be in the world of Harry Potter. It was impossible. But yet here I am, having a panic attack in the upstairs hallway of the freaking Burrow! 

“I think she’s having a panic attack” I heard someone speak and my breath caught in my throat, I recognized the voice but I still refused to look up. I didn’t want this to be more real than it already was. I sensed movement in front of me and my head snapped up quickly and I met a pair of concerned brown eyes, “Are you okay?” He asked and I lifted my head up fully while taking deep breaths, I took in my surroundings and sure enough, I saw twins. Both ginger-haired and brown-eyed. 

“I’ll be fine, I’m just a bit overwhelmed” I replied. “I’m Nova” 

“We know,” the twins said together and I bit back a smile. 

“I’m-” 

“Fred and George” I interrupted point each twin by their name and they shared a bemused look. I found my eyes staying on Fred more than George, it was strange to be standing in front of someone whose death I had just read a couple of hours ago, I averted my eyes quickly when I caught him looking at me. “It was a lucky guess” I added quickly and they both smiled. 

“Good intuition” Fred commented and I smiled slightly, “You’re room is next to ours, sorry it’s a bit small though” He gestured to a closed door and I nodded. 

“Thank you” I replied and picked up my bags and guitar and started to walk towards the battered door. 

“Also, Dumbledore is coming to see you soon” George added and I froze with my hand on the door handle and I took a few breaths. 

“I’ll be with my guitar. He’ll know where to find me” My voice a lot stronger than I felt, without waiting for a reply I opened the door and stepped inside. I shut the door quickly and placed my bags down and observed the room around me. Fred was right about it being small, just big enough for an armchair by the window, a wardrobe, and a bed. I took out my guitar and sat in the armchair and let my fingers play over the string while I finally let my thoughts run free. The past few hours have been a blur and I haven’t had the time to fully analyze what my life was about to become. 

If I had to guess I would say it was roughly around mid-July 1993, which means, Sirius Black will be making his epic escape near the end of the month, all because he spots Peter Pettigrew in the paper with Ron Weasley, how I have yet to meet. Soon after that Harry Potter will walk out of his home in Privet Drive and end up at The Leaky Cauldron where he will stay until the time arrives to go back to school. Of course, The Weasleys meet him there so that’s when I’ll officially meet him.

My hands froze in their place once I felt eyes on me, “I wondered how long it would take you” A voice spoke from behind me and I turned around quickly and my eyes widened at the sight of the unmistakable twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore, he gave me a kind smile “I do apologize, I did knock” 

“It’s okay, I’m still getting used to this” I paused “Professor Dumbledore” I watched as his eyes shone in amazement. 

“You know who I am?” He asked walking into the room a little bit, all I could do was nod my answer, my voice suddenly failing me. “This is going to be a rather interesting few years, to say the least, you can take that with you if you’d like” 

“Excuse me?” I snapped to my senses. At least I managed to find my manners. 

“You can take your instrument to Hogwarts” I blinked back at the Headmaster and all of a sudden I felt very calm, a song flashed across my brain and suddenly it all made sense in a way, I just had to accept the fact that this was actually happening and I wasn’t going to wake up anytime soon. Something inside me clicked into place and I realized I was home. 


	4. Loyal, Brave and True

Dumbledore spent at least 2 hours with me, explaining how my parents were known for their ‘unique power and kindness and it didn’t matter how many times I asked he wouldn’t tell me what that power was. After the Dark Lord found out exactly what that power was, he wanted it. But he didn’t want my mother. No. He wanted me. Raise me as his own, to twist and warp my mind to suit his needs. I was dumbfounded I could do nothing but stare at the old wizard in shock as he spoke. My father had confided in Dumbledore and expressed his worries about my safety so Dumbledore handed over his own Time-Turner and said to hide me in time and when the time was right I would be found and brought back. 

I just had to figure out how I could be of help this year. I know Sirius Black would be at the Shrinking Shack biding his time, I suppose I could bring him food and drink and just provide him company and provide inside gossip on the life at Hogwarts. How could I help everyone else? 

Sirius’ death? Not happening. It was (or is?) an unnecessary death and it’s not fair to Harry Potter. 

Fred’s death? Over my dead body. 

Dumbledore? That one is tricky, I still can’t decide if that’s necessary or not. That will require something thinking, thankfully I had a couple of years to figure it out. 

Remus and Tonks? Of course, I’ll try to save them too. 

In reality, I held a lot of people’s fate in my hands and I am actually able to do something about it. The past two weeks have been a bit hazy for me, trying to settle into a life and accepting things the way they are, I met Ron on my second day here and he was instantly suspicious of me but Fred and George came to my defense and since then I’ve grown quite close with the twins.

I also found out my father had placed a magic-repressing charm on me that would fade as soon as I was back in the Wizarding World, I realized that the charm had worn off after I met Dumbledore. My mind has been clearer and I have had fewer headaches than I have my entire life. Molly had been a lovely hostess and she pulled me into the ranks of the family rather quickly despite Ron’s concerns, I was in two minds about Ron, he irritated me in the books, and he kind of grated on my nerves a little bit, Fred had noticed how my face fell every time Ron entered the room and he said that most people get like that around him which made me laugh. 

When the news of Sirius Black’s escape finally broke, I kept my head down and didn’t offer any opinions on the matter, which of course everyone had noticed but they were nice enough to leave it well enough alone. For the next few weeks, I found out I actually had my very own Vault at Gringotts and going to make a withdrawal was an experience on its own, Fred and George were delighted in my child-like excitement, you’d think I was an 11-year-old finally going to Hogwarts, except I’d be entering in the fifth year with the twins. Everyone was fairly confident I would be able to catch up, but they had no idea just how right they are. 

After Gringotts, I was pulled into Olivanders by Fred to get my wand and he didn’t hesitate to start asking me questions about where I came from and where I had been for the past fifteen years but I somehow managed to dodge it, Fred was easily distracted when I asked him about the Wizarding World, it was stuff I knew already but I needed to get him to forget the questions for now. I ended up walking out of Olivanders with a Cherry Wood wand with a Dragon Heartstring core at 10 inches, which has not left my side since it chose me. With all the school necessities accounted for I was finally ready to get to Hogwarts, I was nervous but excited at the same time. 

\----------

We were heading to the Leaky Cauldron soon to meet up with the one and only Harry Potter, but I had holed myself in my room, scribbling away in my songbook until I found the rhythm I was looking for, I moved to the armchair and sat down, I picked up my guitar and tested out the tuning before I started to play a soft melody and my voice started out soft. 

_ “War is not freedom, over my shoulder, I see a clearer view.  _

_ All for my family, the reason I’m breathing, everything to lose”  _

I should have been paying attention to my surroundings, if I had known someone had knocked on my door I would have stopped. But instead, I pushed myself further into the music. 

_ “Should I ask myself in the water, what a warrior would do?  _

_ Tell me, underneath my armor, am I loyal, brave, and true?  _

_ Am I loyal, brave, and true?”  _

When I paused my fingers continued to pluck the string on my guitar and I felt eyes watching me, I looked out the corner of my eye and I saw Fred casually leaning against the doorframe, my heart started pounding and I chose to ignore his presence for now. 

_ “Losing is easy, winning takes bravery, I am a tigers fool. _

_ Out in the open, no one to save me, the kindest of whispers are cruel.  _

_ Should I ask myself in the water, what a warrior would do? _

_ Tell me, underneath my armor, am I loyal, brave, and true? _

_ Am I loyal, brave, and true?  _

_ Cold is the morning, warm is the dream. chasing the answers _

_ ‘Till I can’t sleep, will I be stronger, or will I be weak, _

_ When you’re not with me?  _

_ Who am I without my armor? Standing in my father’s shoes, _

_ All I know is that it’s harder to be loyal, brave, and true?” _

I sighed as the last sound of the guitar died in the room, I didn’t turn around, instead, I placed my guitar on the bed and quickly wiped my face, I collected myself before finally standing up and turning around, I froze when I saw that George and Ginny had joined Fred at the doorway. Ginny’s eyes were shining with unshed tears, George’s face remained blank but his eyes shone with admiration but it was Fred’s eyes that threw me, they seemed to be filled with every emotion that I had poured into the song, I couldn’t keep eye contact with him for long. 

“I’m sorry, I should have asked before I used that” I waved over to my guitar. 

“Shush, Nova, you have an amazing voice!” Ginny said with a sniff and smiled brightly at me, “Doesn’t she, boys?” Ginny added pointedly looking at the twins. 

“Yeah, absolutely, I’ve never heard anything like that before” It was George who spoke first, which caused my eyes to flick towards Fred whose head was ducked down. I shared a look with Ginny and she was frowning at her older brother. Anyone who knew the twins well enough knew that Fred is usually the more outspoken one, always changing the mood of a room effortlessly. 

“Anyway!” Ginny broke the silence and clapped her hands together, “Mum said it’s time to head to The Leaky Cauldron for tonight” 

“Why?” Fred finally found his voice, I couldn’t bite my tongue any longer. 

“Harry’s there” I pointed out quickly and I felt Fred’s eyes land on my face but I couldn’t bring myself to look at him just yet, I shook myself quickly and headed downstairs and towards the kitchen, Ginny followed shortly after. She was alone and she smiled at me brightly. 

“Don’t worry, I know you’ll tell me when you’re ready” She said and gave me a quick hug, I was grateful for Ginny. She was unsure about me, to begin with, which I understood but after a couple of weeks she warmed up to me and we’ve been quite close. “Your voice is truly amazing, you know, I wasn’t kidding, a voice like that could go a long way” 

“You think so?” I asked and she nodded quickly, just then Fred and George joined and my eyes automatically locked with Fred’s, he was about to say something before Molly came bustling in and rushing us towards the fireplace. 

\-------------------

Once we had taken our bags to our room, I had a debate with Molly I wanted to pay for my own room but she was dead set against me spending money unless it was absolutely necessary, I felt awful because I know the Weasleys weren’t exactly rich. So I ended up sharing a room with Fred and George much to my dismay. Don’t get me wrong, I like the twins but its just the way I felt when I felt Fred’s eyes on me sometimes that confused and surprised me. 

I was just walking into the main area and Percy was shaking Harry’s hand, I had made no attempt to get to know Percy too much seeing as he was going to betray his family soon. I’m not very forgiving at times, and I despised the way Percy treated his family when he became corrupt by the Ministry. 

“Hello, Percy,” said Harry, I could see he was trying not to laugh. 

“I hope you’re well?” said Percy pompously, shaking hands, I hid my smile behind my hand and I caught Fred with a grin of his own but once again his eyes were on me. 

“Very well, thanks-” 

“Harry!” Said Fred, elbowing Percy out of the way and bowing deeply, I snorted into my hand, “Simply splendid to see you, old boy-” 

“Marvelous,” Said George, pushing Fred aside and seizing Harry’s hand in turn, “Absolutely spiffing” Percy wasn’t impressed and I tried my best to suppress my laughter. 

“That’s enough,” said Molly. 

“Mum!” said Fred, as though he’d only just spotted her and seized her hand, too. 

“I said, that’s enough,” said Mrs. Weasley, depositing her shopping in an empty chair. “Hello, Harry, dear. I suppose you’ve heard our exciting news?” She pointed to the brand-new silver badge on Percy’s chest. “Second Head Boy in the family!” she said, swelling with pride. 

“And last,” I heard Fred mutter when I made my way over to his side, I snorted lightly and Fred shot me a smirk.

“I don’t doubt that,” said Mrs. Weasley, frowning suddenly. “I notice they haven’t made you two prefects.” 

“What do we want to be prefects for?” said George, looking revolted at the very idea. “It’d take all the fun out of life.” Ginny giggled.

“You want to set a better example for your sister!” snapped Mrs. Weasley. 

“Ginny’s got other brothers to set her an example, Mother,” said Percy loftily. “I’m going up to change for dinner…” He disappeared and George heaved a sigh. 

“We tried to shut him in a pyramid,” he told Harry. “But Mum spotted us.” 

Dinner was a nice event, three tables had been pushed together and Hermione Granger sat next to Ron and Harry, Ginny sat next to her mother and I sat between the twins. I didn’t get much choice when George had grabbed my arm and pulled me into the seat and Percy sat next to his father. I had yet to meet Harry and Hermione properly but with the way they were glancing at me quickly, I guessed that Ron had given them his unfiltered opinion on me. 

It unnerved me and I kept my eyes down and focused on the table, I jumped a little when I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, “Give them time, they don’t know you as I do” I turned my head and my eyes met Fred’s and I managed a small smile. 

_ But you don’t know me at all.  _

_ \----------- _

I would soon learn just how wrong I was. 


	5. Hogwarts

This is it. The moment I’ve been waiting for for the past 2 months. This still feels so surreal to me. But my next concern is what house I’ll be put into. Dumbledore revealed that my father had been placed in Gryffindor but my mother had been placed in Slytherin. So I could go either way, I am a pureblood after all but so are the Weasleys and they’re in Gryffindor. They were also in the Order when Dumbledore first formed it, at least I knew which side of the fight they were on. 

“You have nothing to worry about, you know” Fred whispered to me while we waited on the platform of 9 and ¾, I turned to look at him with wide eyes, “You’re a Gryffindor for sure” 

“How did you know that’s what I was worried about?” I asked and Fred cleared his throat and pushed his ever-growing hair out of his face, I had learned it was a nervous tick of his. 

“Lucky guess” he muttered quickly before turning his attention back to his twin brother, I shrugged it off and looked around the platform before boarding the train. I’ve kind of accepted that maybe I did belong in this world after I wrote that song,  _ Loyal, Brave and True,  _ I decided that the fact that none of this should even exist, I’m here and I’m here for a reason. I have a job to do and I’ll be damned if I don’t succeed. 

“Nova?” I spun around after I put my carry-on bag away. Stood nervously at the door of the compartment was the Golden Trio. It was Hermione who spoke, “Can we talk to you for a minute?” 

“Of course! Hey, Ron” I nodded and the red-faced ginger, the trio came in and sat down and we all looked at one another in complete silence for a minute or two. 

“Where did you come from?” Harry finally asked and I searched his green eyes for a minute, full of suspicion. “You’re not a transfer, you’ve literally just popped up out of nowhere, even the Weasleys ended their trip early just to take you in” He was really suspicious of me, I understood that he was right I did pop up out of nowhere and that must seem strange to someone like Harry Potter. I couldn’t exactly tell them that I was pulled back from 2015 and I have years worth of knowledge. 

“I was hidden for a while” Not exactly a lie. “Dumbledore has been looking for me for five years, my parents sent me way just before they died” 

“I’m sorry,” Harry said instantly feeling guilty for being so harsh. “Was it-” 

“Voldemort?” I saw Ron and Hermione cover their mouths at the name, “Yep” Harry’s face softened a little bit. 

“I know there’s more to this story but you’ll tell us when the time is right, I’m sure,” Hermione said after a minute of silence and I smiled at her gratefully, “I think the twins are waiting for you” I looked at the door and sure enough Fred and George were waiting patiently for the conversation to finish, “We’ll leave you to it, we’ll see you after the Sorting” 

The Trio left and the twins entered followed by another male with dreadlocks. Lee Jordan. George and Lee sat opposite me while Fred took a seat next to me, “This is Lee Jordan” Fred said brightly and I smiled at Lee. 

“I’m Nova” 

“I know,” Lee said with a cheeky grin “Fred hasn’t stopped talking about you” He added his grin widening, Fred leaned over and punched his friend in the shoulder. 

“Well, I am sort of a miracle,” I said with a shrug hoping to ease Fred’s embarrassment, Lee grinned again and shot Fred a look who suddenly decided to change the subject, I smiled to myself and looked out the window. I tuned out the conversation and started thinking about my plans for this year. I needed to go to Hogsmeade, somehow manage to slip away unnoticed and slip into the Shrinking Shack to meet Sirius Black. Well, I already the drama that will follow. 

After a while the train came to a sudden stop and my hand’s dove into my pockets and pulled out three chocolate frogs and handed them over to the boys, they gave me a look of pure confusion and I smiled timidly, realizing how this might look. “Trust me, you’re going to need those. No matter what you feel or see you need to remain absolutely still and let them do their work” I spoke quickly and glanced at the window, it was already starting to frost over and I shivered involuntarily, I started when an arm went around my shoulders, I looked to my right and Fred gave me a half-smile and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly, I was grateful the lights had gone out. 

“What’s going on?” Fred asked me quietly and I pressed my finger to my lips, signaling to him to be quiet, I looked at the door and refused to look away. 

Dementors. I was not looking forward to this but I knew there was no way I could have avoided this. Fred’s arm tightened around me, pulling me closer as the compartment door slid open and the unmistakable cloaked figure was floating in the doorway, its face was just a black hole but I knew it was looking right at us. I could feel my body start to shake slightly as I felt myself falling into the abyss. 

Despair filled every ounce of my being, I felt hopeless and lost. My blood had run cold and I could feel no happiness or light and it felt like it would never return. I don’t know how long it lasted. I don’t know how long the soul-sucking demon was searching for and I could feel its attention solely on me/ I was spinning in a sea of sadness and hopelessness. Soon enough the train lurched forward again and we continued our journey to Hogwarts. The light flickered back on after a minute and Fred retracted his arm from around me quickly, I didn’t say a word as I quickly ate my Chocolate Frog. 

“Eat them” I muttered without looking up and the compartment was silent for a few minutes when I finally looked up all three boys still had pale faces, I placed my hand on Fred’s arm and he looked at me, his eyes lit up slightly and managed a small smile before looking away again. “Everyone okay?” 

“That was not pleasant,” George said with a shudder and Lee nodded his head in agreement. 

“What the hell what about?” Fred added. 

“Dementors. They were searching the train for Sirius Black,” I said and gathered my plain black robes and stood up, I paused just before I left, “They’ll be at Hogwarts too” I left without waiting for a reply and headed to find somewhere private to change into the school robes. 

\-------------

I followed the twins to the Carriages, I didn’t know if I was supposed to gon on the boats with the first years or not. No one had told me any different. As the carriage made its way towards the castle I couldn’t contain my excitement, I knew I was getting a weird look off Lee but I ignored it. I was about to see the castle for myself in the flesh for the first time, I plan on savoring every moment. 

“Have you ever seen Hogwarts?” I heard Lee ask and I turned my attention to him for a second. 

“It’s complicated” I answered softly and ignored any further questions. I kept my eyes on the path in front of me and my mouth dropped open when the castle came into view. It was  _ huge, a  _ seven-story high building that was obviously supported by magic. If I remembered correctly there were one hundred and forty-two staircases inside. 

Eventually, I found myself walking through the halls right toward the Great Hall, I was baffled by the sight, hundreds of candles floated through the air illuminating the ceiling portraying a clear starry night. I found myself smiling at the sight of the Hall and my eyes fell upon the stool with a hat on it.  _ Oh yeah.  _ I waved at the twins and joined the first-years, I tried to make myself seem smaller but it was obvious that I didn’t belong with these children. Butterflies were flying around my stomach as I waited for my name to be called. 

I turned out to be last even though my last name began with a ‘B’. I straightened up and with as much confidence as I could muster I walked forwards and took a seat on the stool and waited while Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head. 

_ “Hmmm…”  _ the hat thought for a moment, “ _ You’re smart, smart enough to be Ravenclaw”  _

_ “No”  _ I instantly replied back and the Hat went quiet for a minute, 

“ _ Ahhh I see now, you have affinities for all the houses, maybe not Hufflepuff though”  _ I chuckled to myself at that, “ _ Alright then..”  _

“Gryffindor!”

I felt my whole body relax and the Hall cheered and I quickly made my way to the Gryffindor house table and I was quickly pulled into a seat between the twins and they smiled at me. “I told you so,” Fred said quietly to me and I rolled my eyes but I couldn’t help but smile brightly. 


	6. I Can Feel It

I took in the surroundings around me after I had settled into my seat, I noticed three girls were eyeing me up and down. I guessed the girl with dark skin and braided hair was Angelina Johnson, I couldn’t put names to the remaining two girls. One was short with black curly hair and dark eyes and the other girl was tall and brunette. “This is Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet” Fred happily introduced the girls and I smiled my hellos. The only thing I knew about these girls was that Angelina went to the Yule Ball with Fred, which didn’t sit right with me all of a sudden, and Katie Bell getting cursed by a necklace that Draco Malfoy had. I didn’t know anything about Alicia but wasn’t shy in her dirty looks towards me. 

I didn’t engage in the conversation during the start of the term feast, after the feast was finished everyone started to file out of the Great Hall and headed towards their respective common rooms, I stayed at the back of the group of Gryffindor students. I may have spent the summer with the twins but now we were at Hogwarts I wasn’t sure where I stood with them. I felt someone’s arm slip into mine and I looked to my left to see Angelina smiling at me brightly, “Fred! I found her! She was at the back!” I shot Angelina a look and she just grinned even wider, “I think we’ll get along just fine” she added as Fred pushed his way back through the crowd. 

“I was looking for you,” Fred said and fell into step beside me and Angelina quickly walked ahead to catch up with Katie.

“I guessed as much when Angelina announced it,” I said with a slight smile. “What’s up?” 

“You’re acting weird,” Fred said bluntly and I cleared my throat. _Crap, he noticed._ Fred grabbed my wrist loosely in his hand and pulled me into the common room, I couldn’t even stop and take in the sight for the first time because Fred was walking so fast and I struggled to keep my feet underneath me. Once he reached the corner he let go of my wrist and we sat down opposite each other and I nervously played with my fingers. “Right, I was quiet about this but it’s bugging me. We’ve been around each other non-stop for two months. You’re loud and outspoken like I am but you’ve been dead quiet since the train” I opened my mouth to reply but Fred quickly pushed on “Wait, let me get this out, there’s something else. It’s your voice, I’ve heard you sing a lot over the past two months” 

“Just like everyone else at the Burrow” I intercepted and Fred rolled his eyes. 

“It’s different for me, I think,” Fred said and avoided eye contact, I frowned. “Something happens” 

“Fred, I’ve been singing since I was 11, I think I would notice if something happens” I made a move to make a quick escape to my new room but Fred quickly grabbed my hand which caused me to freeze in my spot. 

“Just hear me out, okay, I’ve spoken to everyone who’s heard you sing since you’ve arrived,” Fred said looking around quickly, I followed his gaze and I realized that the common room was empty. Looks like everyone headed to bed ready for the first day of school tomorrow. I relaxed back into my chair but Fred still let go of my hand, as if he was afraid I would bolt as soon as he let go. “When Ginny and George heard you sing they said they were enthralled with your voice. Not only was I enthralled by your voice, but I also felt it” 

“Felt what?” I asked, straightening in my seat and narrowing my eyes. This was new. 

“It was that song you sang before we went to the Leaky Cauldron. I heard the music first that’s why I went upstairs, I had a feeling it was you but you didn’t answer the door when I knocked. Maybe I shouldn’t have done it but I opened the door and when I did that’s when I felt it” Fred was talking quickly, his hand unconsciously squeezing my own every now and then. I searched his eyes while I waited for him to continue and I found a perfect mirror of my own inner turmoil. “The pain, the hopelessness, the feeling that you’ve got the weight of the world on your shoulders. I felt-” 

“Like even I did something, even if I think it’s for the better, is it really the right choice? The fact that I feel completely alone and there’s no one who can possibly understand what I’m going through?” I spoke in one breath, I didn’t expect to unload like this. How could Fred Weasley of all people understand exactly how I feel?” 

“Yeah, that exactly, can I ask you to do something for me? It’s okay to say no but I want to test it” Fred asked after a second and a look of curiosity and determination in his eyes. 

“Sure” 

“Can you sing something?” Fred asked quietly and I smiled a little bit. 

“I’m not going to use my guitar, though, if this is true I want to see if it’s actually my voice and not the actual music I play” 

“That’s fine with me,” Fred said quickly and his face flushed slightly. I nodded and flipped through my songbook quickly until I reached a song I had been writing at the table in The Great Hall. I closed my eyes and imagined the tune that would go along with the words. 

_“No time for rest, no pillow for my head._

_Nowhere to run from this, no way to forget._

_Around the shadows creep, like friends, they cover me._

_Just want to lay me down and finally, try to get some rest”_

I heard Fred and take sharp breath in but I still didn’t meet his eyes, instead I focused my eyes on a spot on the floor and I continued to sing softly. 

_“We carry on through this storm, tired soldiers in this war._

_Remeber what we’re fighting for._

_Meet me on the battlefield, even on the darkest nights._

_I will be you’re sword and shield, your camouflauge and you will be mine._

_Echos of the shots ring out, we may be the first to fall._

_Everything could stay the same or we could change it all._

_Meet me on the battlefield._

_We’re standing face to face, with our own human race,_

_We commit the sins again, and our sons and daughters pay._

_Out tainted history, is playing on repeat._

_But we could change it if we stand up strong and take the lead._

_When I was younger I was named, a generation unafraid,_

_For the heirs to come, be brave and meet me on the battlefield”_

I quickly wiped the few tears that had escaped away before clearing my throat and looked at Fred, “Well, that’s as far as I’ve gotten on that one” I averted my eyes and started scribbling in my songbook just to avoid looking directly into Fred’s eyes. 

“Nova?” Fred reached across the table and put his hand over mine and I stopped writing, I looked up slowly and my eyes were instantly locked with Freds. “Are you okay?” 

“Yeah, I’m good, I’m not usually the emotional type, but it’s different when I sing” I said with a slight shrug but my heart didnt slow its fast pace. 

“It’s your voice, not the music you play. I knew I wasn’t going nuts, but seriously this emotion isn’t something you can hold inside yourself” Fred said quickly, I dropped my quill and leaned back in my chair. “For some reason I can feel what you feel. Especially when you sing, I can safely say I know you better than anyone” 

“I think I can agree with you on that” I admitted and ran a hand over my face, “But this is something I’m going to look into, one thing I know about this world is that there is a reason for everything” 

“I can help you with that, if you want?” Fred offered and I laughed lightly. 

“You know this means trips to the library right?” 

“If it helps figure this out then I’d be willing to do that” Fred replied with a smile, “Think you could tell me whats weighing you down?” 

“I don’t think so” I answered quickly and I noticed the flash of hurt that crossed his eyes, “Not yet, anyway” I added. 

“You’re not alone anymore, you know?” 

I sighed and looked around the common room, the fire in the fireplace was slowly dying down and the room was growing darker as each moment passed, I looked back at Fred “I didn’t think any of this was real” I said without thinking. 

“Wait, what?” Fred asked and narrowed his eyes, I sighed deeply and pushed myself up from my seat. 

“Never mind, I shouldn’t have said that” I said quickly and gathered my things up quickly. “But you’re wrong. I am alone. This situation is a lot more complicated than you think” 

“But there are loads of people who I’m sure would help you, I know I would” I shook my head and met his eyes with a sad smile. 

“It’s the people around me who I need to save, there are things happening, something dark is coming and I need to stop it” I was talking without thinking and I knew I was confusing Fred even more, he even looked concerned for me. “Look, this is my problem and I need to deal with it. There are some people I can’t let myself get to close too, and I’m going to be brutally honest, that even includes you” 

“Nova-” 

“I’m sorry, theres just to much I can’t say and I seem to spill everything when I’m with you and thats dangerous. For both of us” without another word I quickly made my way up the stairs leading to the girls common room and I managed to find the room I would be staying in, I was sharing with Angelina and Katie. When I got inside I noticed th girls were already asleep, I quietly got ready for bed and closed the curtains around my bed. 

So many questions and yet I have no answers and I know I won’t get the answers I need if I don’t ask the questions. Next stop was going to see Sirius Black the first chance I got. 

Books be damned.


	7. Sirius Black

After a week had passed I realized it was a bad idea to distance myself, I still had a talk with the girls before bed every night but I was talking less and less. Everyone knew something was wrong, but no one asked but I could tell George was at a breaking point from the way he was glancing between me and Fred during Charms. I had barely spoken to Fred since that night and it was getting to us both, everytime I looked at him he looked exactly how I felt. Guilty, heavy, and alone. The final class of the day and the weekend was fast approaching, and I had hoped to make a quick escape after class but I had no such luck when George caught up with me 

“What the hell is going on?” George asked with an undertone of anger, my heart sped up as I continued to walk through the halls. 

“What do you mean?” I asked feigning confusion but George wasn’t fooled at all and I knew I was caught. 

“You know full well what! You and Fred have both been walking around with the same expressions on your faces. Fred has barely said a word to anyone! You’ve also seemed to have cut yourself off from us” George was desperate, my guilt rose even more and I couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Fine! But if I get my ear chopped off for this I will hex you into next week” I said with a small smile and took a seat on the first bench I came across and George sat next to me quietly and waited for me to talk. “It’s weird, it’s to do with my music” 

“I kind of gathered that when you were singing at the Burrow, every time you sang it affected him somehow, he’s not that great at hiding it from me,” George said with a roll of his eyes and I couldn’t help the laugh that left my mouth. 

“It’s strange, it’s like when I sing or I feel something quite strong, Fred seems to be able to feel it too” I paused and looked at George for a second, “It’s like there’s something connecting us” 

“I’ve never heard anything like that before, but then again anything can happen around here,” George thought for a minute and then grinned, “Come with me and Fred to Hogsmeade tomorrow” 

“I can’t” I admitted, of course, I can’t tell him the real reason I can’t. “I haven’t got signed permission” I lied. 

“So? We can go through the passageway that leads us to Honeydukes. Stop avoiding” 

“I’m not avoiding anything, there’s just something I need to do and before you ask I can’t get into it yet, okay? Just trust me, please?” I looked around and saw Fred heading our way and my heart sped up, “Maybe next week” I stood up and went to walk off but I stopped, “I’m really sorry” 

I walked away without waiting for a reply and I could feel Fred’s eyes on me as I turned a corner, “See, I told you she’s hiding something” I felt my heart constrict, “Ow! What the hell was that for?” 

“For not telling me what was going on! You can be really thick sometimes, Freddie, if she’s hiding something then she must have a damn good reason for keeping it from us” I smiled, thankful for George’s defense, hopefully, I’ll be able to tell them part of it soon. I just need to find the courage to do so. 

\-------

Saturday morning I woke up earlier than everyone else and dressed quickly and quietly, I picked up a small bag and I managed to sneak all the way to the exit before I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up, “Shit” I muttered to myself before turning around, “How did you know?” 

“As I said, I know you better than anyone else, I thought we established that?” Fred said leaning against the wall, “What’s going on? Don’t say its nothing, I know when you’re lying” 

“I’ve just got to go help someone who’s important to me,” I said, it wasn’t exactly a lie I guess. 

I can help you, if you let me” Fred offered, “You can’t hide from me” 

“I know. But I am sorry, Fred, I care about you. All of you. But I cannot let you help me with this, you won’t like it” I pushed past him and my hand brushed the back of his, and that seemed to snap something inside him. 

“Nope” He reached out and grabbed my hand a pulled me back lightly, I looked at him sadly. “You can’t keep shutting us out, there’s more to this whole thing with you and I want to know. No, I need to know. I can’t let you go through this alone” I pulled my hand free from his grip and tears stung my eyes. 

“No, Fred,” I shook my head quickly, feeling my defenses weaken the more he looked at me, “I can’t let myself fall any deeper when I know I’m going to crash and burn” I added, I thought I had said the last part to myself and I didn’t wait for Fred to say anything else I was gone the next instant.

_ (Third Person POV)  _

Fred watched as Nova made a quick exit, he wanted to follow her, he’s always been protective but it was more than protection Nova needed. Fred stood rooted to his spot, staring at the spot where Nova was standing,  _ I can’t let myself fall any deeper when I know I’m going to crash and burn.  _ The words bounced around in Fred’s head and he had no idea what to do about it. 

When he first saw Nova, she had just appeared out of nowhere and when he had seen Nova curled in on herself in the hallway of his childhood home, he knew there was something weighing her down and it seemed to follow her into school. It was then he decided he would do what he can to help her. The first two months were such an experience, Nova quickly became accustomed to the new world around her, it was obvious she had never used magic before and she was intrigued by everything around her. But as the day for school drew closer and closer, Nova had started to withdraw from those around her. Fred knew something was bothering her and he didn’t have a clue how to help her. 

He tried to figure it out, talking to her whenever he could, made sure she smiled and laughed, remind her that she wasn’t alone. But now at school, the only smile she wore was a sad one. The weight of the world was on her shoulders and battling something on her own. She said it was the people around her who she needed to save. But who was going to save her? Who was going to hold her while she cried? Who was going to be by her side every day? 

Nova had no family, thrown into a mess she could barely understand and she was stranded. Fred felt the need to break through her walls and finally get the truth out of her, whatever that truth may be. One way or another Fred will figure it out. He has to. 

_ (Nova’s POV)  _

I managed to get to the kitchen and grab some food and water for Sirius without further confrontations. I didn’t have the strength to keep lying to people. I made my way across the school grounds and approached the Whomping Willow. Picking up and small I aimed for the knot at the bottom of the three, with one hit the tree stopped its movements instantly and I slipped inside the small opening and made my way through the narrow tunnel, I almost forgot that the tree led straight to the Shack, I was relieved when the idea popped into my head last week, it made getting here so much easier and less chance of being seen. No one really came to close the Willow. 

When I reached the room of the shack I was looking for I placed my bag on the worn-down sofa and started to pace the room. Where’s Sirius? I ran my hands through my hair several times and I felt myself unraveling, I covered my face with my hands and let out a frustrated scream. “This is nuts, I’m nuts” I found myself ranting out loud to no one in particular. “I get sent off to a different world only to be pulled back at fifteen! How the hell am I expected to save everyone? Let’s review, Help Sirius during this hard time, Help Harry next year, deal with the Department of Mysteries and save a life. Let the war come ahead and still somehow manage to save the people I care for!” 

I could feel my frustration turn into a blind rage, “Not only that, I’m lying to my friends about who I am and where I come from! This life didn’t come with an instruction manual for me, what can I even say? ‘Don’t worry about me, I’m from 2015 and I know what’s going to happen over the next five years or so’ Yeah, right that sounds like something people will willingly believe” I rolled my eyes to myself and sighed. 

“I believe it,” A voice said behind me and I whirled around quickly. Leaning against the wall with his arms crossed was the tired, hungry, and sunken man of Sirius Black, his dark hair wild and dirty and his eyes dark and haunted. 

“Scared the shit out of me! I didn’t know you were here yet” I stated and waved a hand over to the bag. “I bought you some things” Sirius looked at me with narrowed eyes “Don’t look at me like that, Sirius, I know you’re innocent and I’m not going to turn you in” 

“I know,” Sirius said after a minute and wasted no time in scoffing down the food I bought for him, “What’s your name?” 

“Nova Blackthorn” I replied and rested against a wall, Sirius looked at me with wide eyes and paused his chewing. 

“You’re Malakai’s lost daughter” Sirius confirmed and I nodded, Thought he would have picked a different name for his  _ family” _ Sirius spat the word ‘family’ and I chose to ignore it, for now, I don’t need anything else to worry about. “I’m sorry, it was unfortunate what happened to your parents but they did save your life” Sirius brushed off crumbs from his already dirty clothes. 

“There are clean clothes I managed to snag for you in there too” I commented and he flashed me a grateful smile. 

“I didn’t think Malakai would literally hide you in time, that was quite clever,” Sirius said while gulping down the water. 

“Has this happened before?” I asked and Sirius nodded quickly, from what I could gather he seemed to be relieved to have someone to talk to. 

“Once or twice in the past, that’s probably why I believed you. I do suggest telling you’re friends. Maybe not Ronald though” Sirius said and I laughed. 

“I’m crazy but I’m not stupid, I want to kill that bloody rat myself but I can’t” Sirius barked a small laugh. 

“You’re not crazy” 

“Wanna bet? I’m helping a convicted felon” 

“I thought you said you knew I was innocent” Sirius countered and I rolled my eyes but I couldn’t help but smile. 

“You’re still a convicted felon, Padfoot” I countered back and this time it was Sirius’s turn to roll his eyes and laugh. “Don’t worry, I think I can convince Moony and Harry about your innocence before shit hits the fan” 

“Thank you, Nova,” Sirius said and I nodded, “You should go before people wonder where you’ve gone, talk to your friends, Nova, if they’re really your friends they’ll understand” 

I nodded at Sirius and made my way back to the castle, as much as I hate to say it Sirius had a point, I already knew this, I know at some point I would need to tell the twins, seeing as I’m much closer to those two than I am with anyone else, they already know something is up. I needed to talk to Harry and Remus too, but for now, I needed to figure out how the hell I’m going to tell Fred and George the truth about me. 

Am I even ready for that? 

I walked into the common room and paused when the twins came into view, I watched them for a minute. They were huddled together, talking quietly, my attention was drawn to the slowly growing grin on George’s face “I knew it!” George suddenly exclaimed and Fred yanked him back down into his seat. 

“George! Shut up!” 

“What? Scared  _ someone  _ will hear you?” 

I bit back a smile and they went back to muttering between themselves, I slowly made my way over to them, thankfully Fred was facing away from me and I quickly made a shushing motion to George when spotted me. “I don’t know I’m even bothering, someone like that is out of my league, I doubt she’s even thought about it since-” 

“Nova! There you are” George interrupted him and I sent him a glare. 

“Really, George?” I asked and threw an arm around Fred’s shoulders and leaned down “I wanted to hear more about this crush, Freddie’s got” Fred tensed underneath my arm and I pinched his cheek lightly, “Don’t worry, I’ll find out one way or another” 

George was smirking at me and Fred’s face was almost as red as his hair, “If you can make him pull that face, I wanna keep you around” My smile widened as I plopped into a seat next to Fred, maybe I did belong somewhere after all. I glanced at Fred and he was already looking at me with a smile on his face that said it all. I cleared my throat and looked away quickly, “Glad to hear you want to keep me around but you might change your minds when you hear what I have to tell you” I made eye contact with Fred again “Both of you. I think you both deserve to know a bit about where I came from” 


	8. Empathy

I only told the twins as much as I felt comfortable with, I explained what my father did with Dumbledore’s Time-Turner to save me. I left out the part about the books and films, I decided that they didn’t need to know that little fact just yet. I was sure it would send them off on a weird trip as they wrapped their brains around it, I could always tell them about it in small doses as when the need arises. I even told them the story about when Remus and Tonks came to get me, I caved and decided to also tell them about Ron rat and the truth about Sirius. I didn’t dare tell them about the upcoming Triwizard Tournament or the following events. Surprisingly they didn’t say a word until I was finished and even then my stomach was turning as I waited for one of them to break the silence. 

“Well, that’s not what I was expecting” Of course, it was Fred who spoke first and I just rolled my eyes. 

“Seriously? That’s all you have to say about that?” I asked and Fred just grinned at me. 

“Yeah,” Fred said simply and he raised his eyebrows at me. “I told you I’d find out one way or another, Songbird” 

\----------

A month has passed with little to no drama, I’ve been a bit happier since I unloaded some of my weight and it didn’t go unnoticed by Fred. His moods seemed to mirror my own at times, I’d even put a hand in with the usual pranks and tricks. Soon enough when the students would talk about the twins I would be mentioned too. 

More often than not the twins would come with me to see Sirius, Fred came with me more often than George did and I wasn’t complaining. On the first visit that Fred came with me, Sirius just gave me an ‘I told you so look to which I replied by just rolling my eyes at him. My classes were going quite well, the professors seemed impressed with my progress, even Severus Snape was surprised at my knowledge of Potions even though he didn’t like to admit it, I still saw the look of shock on his face at times. Snape wasn’t as bad as I thought he was going to be, but that might be just because I knew the truth about him. But he didn’t know that. 

It was the last class of the day on a Thursday and the twins and I were sat at the back of Muggle Studies, barely paying attention, I already knew all about the life of Muggles and their History, I didn’t need to learn it all again. I dropped my wand onto the desk and placed my elbows on the table, I grinned when I got an idea. 

“Hey, boys?” Fred and George turned their attention towards me, both their eyes lighting up when they caught sight of my smile, “Padfoot is going to make a move on Halloween night.” 

“Go on” Fred prompted and I laughed. 

“Fancy pranking the whole school Halloween night?” 

“We’re in,” They both said and I quickly explained the events and they got to work on planning the prank, which I left them to it. A prank this large is better left to the Masters. I sat back in my chair and looked out the window while I waited for the lesson to end, as soon as the class ended I was on my feet and rushing the boys to move. 

“Left foot, right foot, your body will follow,” I said waving my hands in shooing motion. 

“Alright, Miss Pushy” Fred muttered, rolling his eyes at me but he still had a smile on his face. As soon as we walked out of the classroom I breathed a sigh of relief and the boys laughed. 

“You know, Freddie, I think she hates learning just as much as we do” George commented, taking advantage of the fact that I was a little bit shorter than him and rested an elbow on my shoulder as we started our walk towards the common room. 

“You have no idea” Fred and I said together and George halted to a stop and he looked at us both with wide his, I bit back my smile and kept my face neutral, “What?” We spoke together again and George shook his head. 

“Nope, you can’t do that” He stated, I grinned at Fred and he winked at me. 

“Do what?” We both shrugged and George looked like he was about to pass out, I couldn’t contain my laughter anymore and neither could Fred as we both almost collapsed in a fit of laughter. 

“I can’t breath!” I gasped out, clutching my stomach with tears of laughter, “That’s the best thing I’ve ever done” 

“Nova!” I turned when I heard my name called, with a smile still on my face, Angelina was rushing towards me “Sorry, but Dumbledore wants to see you” My smile dropped off my face. 

“Alright, thanks Ange,” I said and she nodded, “I’ll catch you guys later,” I said to the twins and rushed off, best not to keep the man waiting. 

\-------

Dumbledore's door opened before I could even knock and I slowly made my way inside, “Professor Dumbledore” I greeted “You were looking for me?” 

“Yes, Miss Blackthorn, please take a seat,” Dumbledore said gesturing to a seat opposite himself, “I’ve been told you’ve been doing quite well in your classes, for a first-time magic student I am impressed” I raised an eyebrow. 

“I do okay” I shrugged, “It’s not as easy as I thought it was going to be but I get by” 

“You sing in your free time” Dumbledore stated and my face flushed, “I’ve heard you a few times, if it's something you love, keep doing it. But there’s something bothering you isn’t there?” 

I looked at Dumbledore carefully and thought about my options, I could either go to the library where there's a chance I won’t find anything, or I could confide in Dumbledore. “Yeah, it seems when I sing it affects….a certain individual. Apparently, they can feel what I do, they’re even picking up on strong emotions when I don’t sing..” I trailed off when I saw Dumbledore nodding slowly. 

“I had a feeling this might happen to you, who is this certain individual if you don’t mind me asking?” Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his face. 

“It’s Fred Weasley, sir” I Felt a blush creep up my neck and Dumbledore’s smile widened. 

“Your mother had the same ability” Dumbledore started to explain, “When she was in school, she often used a room called-” 

“The Room Of Requirement” I interrupted and Dumbledore nodded. 

“She used it quite often for her music. What you can do is better described as a soulmate connection”

“Like a Patronus” I added and Dumbledore nodded. 

“It’s how your parents met, Malakai came to me one day after hearing a girl sing, I was able to put the pieces together, it was a matter of time before your abilities started to show” Dumbledore spoke softly, pausing every now and then to make sure I was still following, “Where others are entranced by your voice, Mr. Weasley hears the words and is able to feel what you’ve put into them, the emotions you use in your music produce their own kind of magic”

“So we’re connected through my music?” 

“Not just through your music, Miss Blackthorn, there is a term for this ability, Empathy. It’s a rare gift that runs in your mother's side of the family, there’s a lot about your lineage that you will discover during your time at Hogwarts” Dumbledore paused for a minute, “Your connection with Mr. Weasley will not fade over time but instead it will grow stronger” 

“This is nuts” I muttered to myself. 

“To put it bluntly, it seems you and Mr. Weasley are set in stone” 

“The past couple of months have been buts, I have a lot I need to focus on and I need to save a number of people, I can’t have distractions like this” I blurted, my heart was racing. 

“Don’t think of this ability as a distraction, or a burden, you can turn it into your strength” Dumbledore said

“You think so?” I asked, my eyebrows raising. 

“I know so” Dumbledore tilted his head towards me “Don’t push them away because you’re afraid. Keep them close  _ because you are  _ afraid” 

\----------

I was lost in my own thoughts as I walked through the hallway and walked right into someone, I managed to keep my balance “I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention” three Gryffindor girls were glaring at me. 

“Cleary, freak” The middle girl spoke, clearly the IT girl of the three, she had the typical long blonde hair and brown eyes. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “Wait, aren’t you that girl who follows the twins everywhere?” 

“First thing, my name is Nova” I snapped at her, I will not be intimated by bullies. “And second I don’t ‘follow’ them” 

“Yeah” The blonde girl scoffed “When they find out what a freak you are they’ll change their minds” 

I opened my mouth to reply but someone beat me to it, “I don’t think we will” I looked over my shoulder and saw the twins standing behind me and they took a step forward. I looked at the girls again with a smirk. 

“Hey, boys,” The blonde said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and I rolled my eyes. “Why don’t you two come to hang with us instead?” 

Fred glanced at me and smiled, “I think we’re good, Emily, why don’t you try with Diggory, I heard Hufflepuffs are nice to everyone” Fred put an arm around my shoulder and started to lead me away from Emily and her silent friends. I looked over my shoulder and laughed at the look on Emily’s face, “You okay?” Fred asked me and I looked at him with a smile. 

“I’m good,” I said while smiling at them both “Everything is okay” 

“What did Dumbledore need?” George asked as we reached the Great Hall for the evening feast. I bit my lip not sure what to say but I remembered Dumbledore’s parting words. I sat down at the end of the table, George sat opposite and next to Lee while Fred took a seat to my left and Angelina appeared on my right with a bright smile. 

“Hey, Ange, where did you come from?” I asked her. 

“My senses were tingling,” Angelina said with a smile, “What did Dumbledore want?” 

I decided to pick my words carefully seeing as I now had two extra pairs of ears listening, “We just spoke about my grades, he was intrigued by my music too” 

“Bad grades?” Lee asked leaning forward, I laughed. 

“Actually, my grades aren’t that bad, as much as I mess around with these two I still manage to get work done” 

“I don’t know how you manage to concentrate with these two by your side,” Angelina said sending a look to Fred which made me frown a little bit. I felt pressure on my leg and I looked down to see Fred had pushed his leg against mine as a sign of comfort. 

“You learn to tune them out sometimes,” I said with a shrug and a smile. 

“You said something about your music” Fred pried and I bit my lip and avoided eye contact with him. 

“Yeah, he said he heard me sing a few times, I didn’t realize how far my voice traveled sometimes. He told me my mother had the same ability” I explained and my eyes caught George’s and he was frowning slightly, then his gaze went to his brother, and his frown deepened. I looked at my plate and my appetite vanished, I pushed the plate away as lyrics filled my vision, I stood up quickly “I think I’m going to head back to the common room, I’ll see you guys a bit later” 

“But you haven’t eaten anything” Fred commented and I smiled slightly at him, and understanding filled his eyes and he returned my smile “Alright, go be with your guitar then” 

Before I could stop myself I leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Fred’s cheek and muttered 'thanks' before making a quick exit, I had to force myself not to run as I headed for the common room to pick up my guitar. Did I really just do that in front of everyone? Since when have I been that bold?


	9. Writing's On The Wall

I found myself sitting by the black lake, watching the surface of the water as my fingers danced across the strings of my guitar, I was playing a soft tune that rose and fell. Dumbledore advised me not to push anyone away, but with Fred fated to die in the Final Battle, I couldn’t help but feel like I should pull away. I would have so much to lose if I get any closer to him. I was counting down the days to the Battle, 5 years might seem like a long time but to me, it could be here with the blink of an eye. Is five years worth of happiness worth a lifetime of pain? 

If I told Fred about the connection how would he react? I still had too many questions and I still had no answers, I can’t just figure out all overnight this kind of thing will take time. The time I don’t have. So many events were coming up, tonight was the night that everyone would be sleeping in the Great Hall. There wasn’t much to change this year so I was free to let my mind free fall with everything else. How would I even begin to explain all of this to Fred? 

I looked around and I was alone, for now, but I knew as soon as I started singing he would find me. I continued with the same tune I was playing and I sang the words that came to me in the Great Hall. 

_ “I’ve been here before, but always hit the floor. _

_ I’ve spent a lifetime running, and I always getaway. _

_ But with you, I’m feeling something, that makes me want to stay.  _

_ I’m prepared for this, I never shoot to miss. _

_ But I feel like a storm is coming if I’m gonna make it through the day _

_ Then there’s no more use in running, this is something I gotta face _

_ If I risk it all, could you break my fall?”  _

I knew I wasn’t alone anymore, I could feel his eyes on me and I knew he was listening. But I kept my head down and carried on singing. 

_ “How do I live? How do I breathe?  _

_ When you’re not here I’m suffocating, I want to feel love _

_ Run through my blood, tell me is this where I give it all up?  _

_ For you, I have to risk it all, cause the writing’s on the wall.  _

_ A million shards of glass, that haunt me from my past _

_ As the stars begin to gather and the light begins to fade _

_ When all hope begins to shatter, know that I won’t be afraid.  _

_ If I risk it all, could you break my fall?  _

_ How do I live? How do I breathe?  _

_ When you’re not here I’m suffocating. I want to feel love,  _

_ Run through my blood, tell me is this where I give it all up?  _

_ For you, I have to risk it all, cause the writing’s on the wall.  _

_ The writing’s on the wall”  _

I took a deep breath and looked up to the sky as I finished the last line, it was darker now, time is passing by too quickly. I felt someone sit beside me and my hand tightened around the neck of my guitar, “Fred” I greeted without even looking at him. 

“How did you know?” Fred asked, my knuckles had turned white as I gripped the guitar even tighter. 

“I knew you’d find me as soon as you heard it” I shrugged, finally looking at him, I took a mental note of every detail of his face, committing it to memory. His warm brown eyes stared at me with concern and his mouth was turned down slightly, his eyes flicked to the death grip I had on my guitar and he slowly removed my fingers from their place and placed my guitar down beside him. 

“All the way from the common room” He stated, “That was one hell of a song” My eyes snapped to his quickly, I suddenly wished I knew how he was feeling about it. 

Maybe I could. I pushed my emotions to the side and focused on the boy next to me, I felt a wave of confusion and worry wash over me, there was another emotion but I pushed it away before figuring it out, “I’m sorry” I muttered and looked back at the water. He was worried but worried about what? 

“Don’t be, I wanted to see how you were anyway” Fred spoke carefully, “I know you left something out” 

“What do you mean?” I said after a few seconds, I still didn’t look at Fred, I knew if I did I would crumble and I would spill  _ everything.  _

“When you told us where you came from, you left out something” 

“That’s true” I admitted as tears stung my eyes, “I wasn’t sure on how you would take it” 

“Try me” Fred challenged me and I sighed. 

“Alright then, June 1997 an author by the name of J.K Rowling releases a book” I paused and closed my eyes as I forced the words out of my mouth “It’s called Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone” 

“Wait, what?” Fred asked and I looked at him finally and his face was filled with complete shock. 

“It follows Harry during his first year in 1991, he meets Ron and Hermione on the train” I continued and Fred shook his head. 

“No way” 

I smiled to myself for a second, “Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother” I quoted Fred’s words from the book and Fred blinked at me for a few minutes. 

“How did you know I said that?” Fred asked finally and I smiled. 

“It was in the book, it always makes me laugh” I replied and I leaned back on my hands, “Want me to carry on?” 

“Please” 

“J.K Rowling publishes seven books, following Harry through his years. I’ve read them all, I kind of know a lot about everyone, I know what’s going to happen before it happens and I can even change a few things as long as I stay here” My eyes stung again, “I was reading the final book when Remus and Tonks found me, I grew up reading these books over and over again” 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?” Fred asked and I blinked a few times, hoping to push the tears back. 

“It’s crazy to say it out loud, I grew up thinking you were just a fictional character, and to find out you’re real, that everything I read is real. It’s unbelievable. I have so many secrets, Fred, there’s so much to do and I can’t stop to focus on myself for too long. I need to figure out how to sa-” I cut myself quickly and pressed my lips together. 

“Save who?” Fred prompted and I shook my head,  _ I need to figure out how to save you,  _ I can’t say that out loud. Not to anyone. Not ever, a few tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks, I quickly wiped them away but Fred saw it and wrapped an arm around me, pulling me in for a hug, “It doesn’t matter, you can tell me when you’re ready, I ain’t going anywhere. I promise” 

My heart shattered into a million pieces and I sucked in a breath, “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Fred” I spoke in a quiet voice and Fred’s arm tightened around me slightly. 

“I’ll keep that promise for as long as I can then” I didn’t need to look at him to know he was telling the truth, “Come on, let’s head back to the common room, it’s getting a bit cold” 

“Alright, but we’re not going back to the common room,” I said and Fred smiled. 

“Why not?” 

“Because Padfoots making a move tonight, he scares the Fat Lady so the whole school ends up in the Great Hall” I explained. 

“So that’s why you wanted to prank the whole school?” Fred asked as we walked through the hall towards the Great Hall and as soon as we got there the Hall was filled with confused students and purple sleeping bags. 

“Told you so,” I said elbowing his side gently and he threw an arm around my shoulder, something that I’m learning he likes to do. 

“Shut up” Fred muttered but a smile was on his face, I couldn’t help but smile too. I loved to see him smile like this, like there was nothing wrong and he was the same carefree troublemaker he was before I crash-landed in his life, that thought made my heart sink. “Cheer up, Songbird, I’m still the same person,” Fred said without thinking and my heart tripled in speed and I stopped to look at him. 

“What?” I asked and I realized he still had his arm around me, before Fred could think of a reply I heard Angelina call my name and I turned in her direction, “Coming!” I made a move for my guitar but Fred lifted it out of my reach. 

“Not tonight, Songbird, you need sleep so I’ll look after it for now,” Fred said with a grin, he withdrew his arm from around me slowly, once again, without thinking I went to my tiptoes and kissed his cheek again. My face was burning when I pulled back and I walked over to Angelina quickly without seeing his reaction, Angelina had a massive shit-eating grin on her face. 

“I didn't just do that!” I said and covered my face with my hands, Angelina started laughing and pulled my hands down from my face and I grimaced at the smile on her face “Shut up, Ange and get into your sleeping bags before they get you” I slid into my own sleeping bag and dug my hand into my pocket, wrapping my fingers around a dungbomb. Angeline got into her own sleeping bag with a frown. 

“Leave me out of this” she grumbled, her head disappearing into the bag. I laughed lightly and made eye contact with Fred and George and sent them a nod. I looked for my target and grinned when I spotted Professor Snape a few sleeping bags over. I aimed my dungbomb and threw it directly at Snape and quickly lay down in the bag. I laughed loudly when I heard the Dungbomb go off and Snapes angry yelling, he even swore a few times. I lifted myself slightly and fell about laughing when I spotted Snape using his black cloak to cover his mouth and nose and his black eyes fell on me, I feigned innocence and smiled sweetly at him, and then the next thing I know Dungbombs were going off around the room, the room filled with complaints and laughter and I looked over at the twins who were high fiving one another and smiled. The smell was worth it. 

\------------------

After the fiasco in the Great Hall, Sirius’ attempt at gaining access to the Gryffindor tower was quickly forgotten as the excitement for Quidditch grew and soon that was all everyone would talk about. I was watching Harry chase the Golden Snitch and I was just waiting for it. The Dementor attack. I’d even grabbed hold of Fred’s hand at one point and our fingers were laced together, he knew something was up. I still screamed when I saw Harry falling through the sky and Dumbledore managed to slow him down before he was a Potter Pancake. 

Later, we were gathered in the hospital wing waiting for Harry to wake up. 

“He looks a bit peaky” Ron stated after a while, I rolled my eyes. 

“Peaky?” Fred asked, rolling his eyes. 

“What’d you expect?” George added and a smile grew on my face when I realized what was going on. 

“He fell over a hundred feet!” 

“Yeah, come on, Ron, let’s walk you off the Astronomy tower-”

“And see what you look like” 

“Probably a right sight better than he normally does” Harry spoke up and we all looked at him with relief, there were some laughs around the room. I stepped back with the twins while Ron and Hermione started to explain what happened. 

“Scared the shit out of us all” Fred muttered and adjusted his Quidditch robes. 

“What you do expect from Harry Potter?” I added, which earned a laugh from the twins and we said our goodbyes to Harry and headed to the common room. 

\-----------

“I’m going to get changed, I’ll be back in a bit,” Fred said and disappeared up the stairs. 

“He’s gone,” George said after a second and pulled me into a corner, “What the hell is going on?” 

“Wait, what?” I asked, I was actually confused for once. 

“There’s something going on with you and my brother, Dumbledore said something, what was it?” 

I sighed and looked around “Fine!” Then I proceeded to recite the conversation I had with Dumbledore and I didn’t spare any details, I even added the information about the books. He wasn’t convinced until I started quoting his lines from the books as I did with Fred. 

“Okay, I believe you about the books, stop the quotes though its creepy” George said and I grinned at him, “But you’re telling that you’re emotionally connected to my brother because ‘it was meant to be’ do you how crazy that sounds?” 

“I know, George, believe me, I know” I ran a hand through my hair, I was surprised I still had hair the number of times I run my hands through it when I’m frustrated, stupid little quirk. “Why do you think I haven’t said anything to him? Even I don’t fully believe it” 

“I think you should tell him though” 

“No!” I said a bit too loudly and I winced “Sorry, but I can’t tell him that, he needs to figure out how he feels himself before he knows. I don’t want it to influence his choice, it’s like taking someone free will” I explained, “I only told you because I trust that you can keep something like this to yourself” 

“You trust him but you won’t trust me?” I heard Fred interrupt and he rounded the corner, “Well isn’t this cozy” 

“Fred-” I started but he held up and hand stepped back “It isn’t-” 

“It isn’t what it looks like?” Fred finished and shook his head in disbelief and I could feel the anger rolling off him. I looked at George and realization dawned on his face. 

“Wait, wait,” George said “You think Nova and I are-” He broke suddenly and started to laugh uncontrollably. 

“Glad you find this funny,  _ brother”  _ Fred said sourly and my own anger sparked. 

“Don’t talk to him like that” I snapped angrily and Fred looked at me in shock before his eyes narrowed at me. 

“Now you’re defending him? This really isn’t helping your case right now, is this your plan? To play with us?” He said in a cold voice and I felt a wave of despair roll over me and I stepped back, tears stung my eyes despite my anger and sadness. I shook my head when Fred opened his mouth, I could now feel the regret rolling off him. 

“I’m not playing anyone” I started, my voice much stronger than what I felt. I felt the rage building up in my stomach and I snapped. I completely and utterly snapped. “I haven’t told you, not because I don’t trust you, I trust you with my goddamn life. I haven’t told you because it would change so much it would even destroy everything we have built. All my life I was wandering around in a haze, not fitting in anywhere, not belonging anywhere and then I get thrown 23 years in into the past. I grew up thinking you were all fictional characters in a book! Then when I met you it turns out you are everything I never never thought you were” I took a breath and angrily wiped my face, still glaring hard at Fred, George had stepped closer to my side when Fred came forward, I saw George shake his head out the corner of my eye. 

“I haven’t told you what Dumbledore said because you deserve to have your own free will. It’s a choice you need to figure out without my freakish nature influencing your decisions, yes I have secrets. But I have these secrets for a damn good reason!” I turned on my heel and walked to the exit, I know I needed to walk away and calm down before I say something I’m going to come to regret. 

“I’m going to need one hell of an apology” I heard Fred mutter and George laughed humourlessly. 

“You think?!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another disclaimer to say that I do NOT own any of the songs mentioned throughout this story. They all belong to the original artists.


	10. When You Look At Me

The next couple of weeks were tense, a week passed before Fred apologized profusely for his actions and he didn’t stop until I gave him a hug and said I forgave him. Katie had drifted away from Angelina and Alicia for some reason and I couldn’t help the ball of tension that was sitting at the bottom of my stomach. 

“Hey, Nova” I looked up from my book as Angelina and Alicia took a seat on the opposite sofa, I smiled at them and closed my book “What are you doing for Christmas?” 

“I’m going to be staying here, I was meant to stay with the Weasley’s but something came up so we’re all staying here” I shrugged, it didn’t bother me much, it gave me a brilliant opportunity to go see Sirius, I thought it was best to wait until the dust had settled surrounding his attempt to get into the common room. 

“I’ll owl you present here then,” Angelina said, and then she frowned “I love you, Nova, so I have to ask, what happened with the twins?” 

“Nothing,” I said simply and started picking at my pajama bottom to avoid eye contact. 

“Alright, I’ll rephrase” Alicia joined in, “What happened with _Fred,_ I saw him apologizing like mad for something” My face flushed and Alicia practically jumped out of her seat, screaming. 

“Al, sit down and shut up” I hissed and yanked her back into her seat, my face was still burning, “It was nothing, minor miscommunication” 

“When why haven’t you spoken to him much?” Angelina asked and fell back against the sofa. 

“It’s still a bit tense at the moment,” I said, and looking around the room, I caught Fred looking at me and I turned away quickly, “I’m sure we’ll be back to normal again soon” 

“Stubborn git” Angelina uttered and I smiled sweetly. 

“Hey, look, you’re learning,” I said and it caused all three of us to start laughing. 

\------

_(Third Person View)_

Fred watched as Nova started laughing with Angelina and Alicia, he did love her smile. It lit up her bright blue eyes and they held a light within them, but as the days went by Fred could see that light fading slowly. He had been feeling guilty for accusing Nova of playing games, but he should have known that wasn’t the case. 

When he found George and Nova talking quietly in a corner his anger and jealousy got the better of him, he was jealous of the fact that Nova had told his brother something that she wouldn’t say to his face and he was angry because he was clueless. But instead, it resulted in Nova being mad at him, Fred didn’t know what to say to her except apologise for being a world-class ass. 

“Have you heard anything?” George asked and Fred looked away from Nova and shook his sadly.

“She hasn’t sung since we slept in the Great Hall” Fred paused and looked over at Nova again and she had a thoughtful look on her face, “I still have her guitar” 

“How in the hell did you get that?” George asked, shock was clear on his face and Fred shrugged. 

“I took it when were in Hall, so she could get some sleep. She hasn’t said anything about wanting it back” Fred smiled to himself sadly, “I’m not going to lie, I’d love to hear her sing right about now, just so I know if she’s okay or not” 

“You still haven’t figured it out?” George asked and crossed his arms, he watched as Fred’s eyes found Nova again for the third time, and then Fred shook his head. 

“Not yet” He admitted as his eyes followed Nova as she walked out of the common room with her songbook in her hand and Fred immediately sat up, “She either heard me, or a song popped into her head” 

“What makes you say that?” George asked sarcastically and rolled his eyes, he grabbed Fred’s arm when he went to get up, “Woah, don’t follow her” 

“What? Are you crazy? I need to hear her” Fred huffed and settled back down in his seat and rested his on his hand. 

“You will” was all George said before music and words started to fill Fred’s head and he ceased all movements and listened. 

_“I would bet my life like I bet my heart, that you were the one, baby_

_I’ve never been so sure of anything before, you’re driving my heart crazy._

_I can’t hold out, I can’t hold back now like I’ve done before._

_Darling, look at me, I’ve fallen like a fool for you._

_Darling, can’t you see, I’d do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself, I’m in too deep, then I fall a little further_

_Every time you look at me”_

Fred had only ever felt this emotion from Nova only once before but it wasn’t as strong as it is now, “She’s in love” Fred muttered and George just raised his eyebrows in response. 

_“How do you do that, babe? Make me feel like I’m the only girl alive for you._

_I don’t know what it is that makes me feel like this, first time in your arms I know._

_The way you held me, I knew this could be what I’ve been waiting to find._

_Darling, look at me, I’ve fallen like a fool for you._

_Darling, can’t you see, I’d do anything you want me to_

_I tell myself, I’m in too deep, then I fall a little further_

_Every time you look at me_

_Every time you look at me…”_

Nova’s voice faded and Fred felt himself spiraling back into his mind, he looked at his brother with wide eyes, “She’s definitely in love with someone” 

“If that’s true then I think I know who” Fred turned in his seat to look at Angelina. 

“She told you?” Fred asked and she smiled knowingly. 

“She doesn’t have to, it’s obvious,” Angelina said and whispered something in George’s ear and his face split into a huge smile. 

“I knew it!” George exclaimed. 

“Knew what?” Two voices spoke, Nova had returned to the common room just in time to ask the same thing Fred did. Fred frowned slightly, her eyes were red and her cheeks were flushed. She’d been crying. 

“Nothing!” Angelina said in a singsong voice and bounced off to her room without looking back. 

\-----

_(Nova POV)_

I had clearly walked back in at the wrong moment because now I had all eyes on me, Angelina dashed off to her as soon as she saw me which set my nerves on fire. George had a smile on his face like he knew something non of us knew. I could feel Fred’s eyes on me. “Fred, ease up on the worrying, I’m fine,” I said with a half shrug. 

“No, you’re not,” Fred said whale standing up and wrapping his arms around me and I didn’t hesitate to return the hug, I caught George still smiling so I buried my head into Fred’s chest and heard his beating faster than it should. 

My own heart skipped a couple of beats and my face started burning, Fred pulled back and held me by the shoulders, and maintained eye contact, I quickly tried to hide any emotion but the small smile on Fred’s face told me I had failed. “Nova, I know you’re going through something-” 

“I still can’t tell you,” I said quickly but I could feel my defenses crumbling slowly. 

“I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again” Fred stepped closer to me and inclined his head slightly so he could maintain eye contact, I was unable to look away and my heart was racing, “You can’t hide from me and I’m not going to leave” 

Once I was finally able to look away to look around the room and everyone had filtered to their rooms, George had slipped off at some point too, we were alone. “I’m sorry,” I said suddenly and looked back at Fred, “I’m sorry for pushing you away so much, I just never really let anyone get too close and I’m just scared I’m going to lose you” 

“You’re not,” Fred said adamantly, “You’re not going to lose anyone” 

“You got that right,” I said, “I’ll save everyone even if it kills me” 

“You say that but then we lose you,” Fred said and moved a piece of my hair from my face and I froze when I felt his fingers brush my cheek, the electric feeling that shot to every nerve ending in my body made me feel warm and whole. “You know everyone’s fate but who knows yours? Who’s going to save you when you’re saving everyone else?” I smiled softly and kissed Fred’s cheek quickly, I noticed a slight blush appearing on his cheek and I smiled again. 

“I don’t know, Freddie,” I said softly and started to head to the stairs to the girl’s rooms, I looked over my shoulder at Fred and he was just watching me with a strange look on his face “This isn’t my story” 

“It can be” Fred stated suddenly, looking very determined, “And it will be, Nova, trust me” 

“With my life” I replied with a nod, “I’m seeing Padfoot tomorrow if you want to come with me” 

“Of course” Fred nodded “I’ll get the food together for him and I’ll meet in here at 12” 

“Okay, goodnight, Fred” 

“Goodnight, Songbird” I grinned as I watched Fred walk towards his own stairs and disappeared up them. 

_Songbird._ I like it. 

I got into bed and found myself falling asleep quicker than I did the previous night, Sleep wasn’t peaceful, my dreams turned into a nightmare. 

_*_ _Hello, Minister!” bellowed Percy, sending a neat jinx straight at Thicknesse, who dropped his wand and clawed at the front of his robes, apparently in awful discomfort. “Did I mention I’m resigning?”_

_My heart stopped and I looked around quickly, I was in the Battle Of Hogwarts. It was happening. I took in my surroundings quickly and evaluated my options. I wasn’t quick enough, it happened too quickly. “You’re joking, Perce!” shouted Fred as the Death Eater he was battling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning Spells. Thicknesse had fallen to the ground with tiny spikes erupting all over him; he seemed to be turning into some form of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with glee._

_“NO!” I found myself screaming but no one heard me. I tried to get to Fred battling through the Death Eaters in desperation “No, no”_

_“You actually are joking, Perce…. I don’t think I’ve heard you joke since you were –“_

_The air exploded, everyone got blasted in different directions. As soon I landed I was back on my feet, my head was swiveling in every direction while the dust settled and I instantly saw Percy and ran to him but I collapsed to my knees at the sight in front of me. Percy was crying loudly while shaking his brother. I looked at Fred’s face, his brown eyes, staring but seeing nothing, and his last laugh was etched on his face._

_I had failed*_

I woke up screaming and thudded to the floor, I wrapped my arms around myself and I was shaking, I heard people talking around me. Calling my name but I couldn’t answer them. I was sobbing and screaming, still trapped in my nightmare. I heard the door banging and raised voices, then I was being pulled into someone's arm and they started stroking my hair, I eventually stopped screaming but I was still crying. I locked eyes with George and he looked terrified. I realized it was Fred who was holding me and I threw my arms around him, buried my face into his neck, and held onto him as if my life depended on it. 

Fred Weasley would not die, he couldn’t. I will die saving him if I have to.


	11. Still Alone

When I woke up the next morning I was curled up against something warm and comfortable. No, not something.  _ Someone.  _ I slowly sat up and looked to see who was next to me and nearly jumped off the bed. Fred. 

Last night came flooding back, the nightmare, the screaming, and the tears. The twins had come rushing in when they heard the screaming and Fred holding me until I calmed down. I refused to tell anyone what had scared me so much, I had asked Fred to stay with me just until I fell asleep. It looked like he fell asleep too, I looked at him as he slept, his face soft and free of any stress and worry, the faintest of smiles on his lips. Peaceful and dare I think it? So cute. 

I shook my head and threw my legs over the side of my bed and I realized the girls had gone, I went to push my hands through my mess of hair but stopped as soon as I felt the grease building up in my hair, “Shower” I muttered to myself and as quietly as I could I got my clothes together and went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I sighed in relief when I felt the hot water wash over me and I took the time to stretch out each of my limbs until I heard the satisfying click. I sighed and sang to myself quietly as I finished up my shower. 

When I opened the door after getting washed and dressed, I froze when I spotted Fred leaning against the waist-high bedside table in fresh clothes and a smile on his face. “That was a wizard song” He commented and my face flushed. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” I said while casting a charm on my hair to dry it. 

“I woke up when you started moving around, I’m a light sleeper when it comes to you,” Fred said with a shrug and I felt my face burning again. 

“Sorry” 

“Stop apologizing” Fred laughed “I even had enough time to grab some stuff for Padfoot” 

“Thank you, shall we go?” 

“Lead the way, my lady” Fred bowed dramatically as I walked past and I swatted the back of his head lightly with a laugh. 

\------

We walked to the Whomping Willow in comfortable silence, it was cold and the ground was with ice, I slipped on the ice and almost face-planted the floor but Fred had grabbed me around the waist to keep me up, “Look at that, you’re falling for me” Fred chuckled and adjusted his grip so that his fingers laced with mine and held on tightly, I blushed furiously. 

_ You have no idea.  _

“Keep walking, Romeo” I muttered, Fred was still laughing when he threw a small rock at the base of the tree, once we got into the small room Sirius stayed in I let go of Fred’s hand and rushed to hug Sirus who happily returned the hug, “Sirius, I’m so glad you’re okay” 

“Of course, how are you kiddo?” Sirius asked and took the food from Fred’s hands and began to eat. 

“I’m as good as I can be” I shrugged and took a seat in one of the old chairs that were placed throughout the room. “Freddie, sit down already, you’re making the place look untidy” Sirius snorted and covered it with a cough, I smiled at Fred who playfully glared at me and took the seat next to me.

“Hey, Sirius,” Fred said, smiling mischievously, “Guess what?” 

“Fred,” I said in a warning tone and he ignored me. 

“My little Songbird here has a crush,” Fred said nudging me in the shoulder,  _ his songbird,  _ my face flushed and Sirius’ eyes snapped to me. 

“What? When? Who?” He paused and then pouted, “Why?” 

“Don’t worry about it” I muttered and Sirius shook his head. 

“Nope, Kai would kill me if I didn’t do this right. Is he nice?” 

“Very” I replied and then frowned “Kai?” 

“Malakai, you’re father” Sirius waved it off quickly with a look of slight panic, “Is this guy a troublemaker?” 

“A little bit” I admitted and blushed and Sirius smiled. 

“You are your father’s daughter,” Sirius said with a grin. 

“What’s his name?” Fred interjected, I kept my eyes away from his. 

“I’m not saying, I’ll never live it down,” I said with a small smile, “My turn for questions” Sirius paled and he knew he messed up. “How well did you know my father exactly?” 

“Well, we grew up together,” Sirius said carefully and Fred gasped. 

“Of course! Why didn’t I figure this out sooner” Fred said to himself and I frowned. 

“Wait, what?” I asked and Fred shook his head quickly and avoided my eyes. I looked at Sirius he was doing the same, “What is it now?” I groaned.

“Uh, well” Sirius rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced, “It’s a bit of a story” 

“We’ve got time,” Fred said, “I think I can guess but it’s better coming from you, Sirius” 

“Yeah, I know,” Sirius said with a sigh and took one of my hands, he looked at me with fondness. 

“What’s going on?” I muttered and looked at Fred and he looked at me apologetically. “Oh god” 

“Kai was my brother” Sirius blurted out, my heart stopped and my jaw hung open, I  _ never  _ expected that. “He got disowned when he got put into Gryffindor, much like I did, Kai and I went through it together” 

“So, you’re telling me that you’re my uncle?” I asked and Sirius nodded. 

“If I had known he would send you away before he died, I would have made different choices. He knew he was going to die because he was protecting you, he didn’t want to risk your life. If I had known I wouldn’t be in this mess” Sirius explained and I was surprisingly calm about the whole thing. 

“But I’m a Blackthorn, not a Black” I stated and Sirius raised his eyebrows at me and I slapped my forehead, “He added, ‘thorn’ to his name when he left school didn’t he?” 

“Yes, he did,” Sirius said, “Not very creative if you ask me, I thought maybe you’d figure it out after we first met” 

“I did notice but I had to put it aside, I can’t be selfish” I shrugged and I noticed Fred was staring at the floor in thought and then he frowned, I put my hand on his arm and leaned in “Freddie, what is it?” 

“You know, Technically this makes you and Harry family,” Fred said and, remembering something, I groaned and put my head into my hands. 

“That’s not all,” Sirius said, amusement in his voice, I lifted my head and glared at him. 

“The ferret,” I said without thinking and Sirius started laughing. 

“The what?” Fred asked in confusion and I laughed. 

“It means I’m related to nonother than Draco Malfoy” I clarified and Fred looked at me with wide eyes. 

“You poor soul,” Fred said and put his arm around me and I subconsciously leaned into him and reveled in the comfort that he brought me. Sirius was looking at me with a raised eyebrow and shook my head slightly. 

“Not a word, Snuffles,” I said and Sirius laughed and raised his hands in surrender. We spent the remainder of the day with Sirius and I can say I haven’t been this happy in a long time, we talked about my family and Sirius shared some fond memories from school too. When we said goodbye and finally got outside it was dark. 

“I didn’t realize how late it was” I muttered looking up at the stars, it was a clear but cold night, I shivered. “Should have brought a jacket” then a jumper appeared in front of me and I looked up, Fred had removed his jumper and was holding it out to me with a blush on his face. “Don’t you need it?” I asked not taking the jumper. 

“You need it more than I do” He replied with a shrug, I smiled at him and slipped the jumper over my head, and inhaled the scent as it passed over my face. Gunpowder, chocolate, and something I couldn’t put my finger on. 

“Thank you” I mumbled and we started walking back towards the castle. 

“Are you going to tell Harry?” Fred asked after a moment. 

“What's the date?” I asked. 

“21st” 

“Then yes” Harry would have overheard the teachers talking about Sirius and found out that he was Harry’s godfather. 

“Want me to come with you?” Fred offered and I shook my head slowly. 

“No, it’s okay” I replied and stopped outside the common room “You go spend time with your brother” Fred sighed. 

“Are you sure? I get worried when you’re not around” Fred admitted a light blush appearing on his cheeks and I smiled. 

“I’ll be okay” I reassured “Plus you can probably tell when somethings wrong” I muttered the password to the common room and went inside with Fred following. 

“I’ll always know,” Fred said, kissing me quickly on the cheek before making a beeline for the boy's rooms, I blushed and shook my head to myself. 

He still hasn’t figured out the reason for this connection we have, to be honest, I may be overthinking about how he’s going to react. I’m still convinced that this is something he needs to figure out himself, I can’t have the Empathy influence how he feels, he needs to do it himself. It was infuriating but I had to be patient. 

I spotted Harry sitting by himself in front of the fireplace and I silently took a seat next to him, “We need to talk” I said after a minute and Harry jumped out of his thoughts, “It’s about to get a little more confusing, Harry but it is something you need to know” 

“Okay,” Harry said finally looking at me “What is it?” 

“Well, I know Sirius is your Godfather” I deadpanned and Harry’s eyes narrowed at me in suspicion. 

“How do you know that?” 

“I know everything” I shrugged, “But he’s also my uncle” 

“ _ What?!”  _ Harry exclaimed loudly, “You know I’m going to kill him, right?” 

I couldn’t but laugh “No, you’re not. He’s innocent” 

“How do you know?” Harry asked and I sighed. 

“I know a lot more than I let on, trust me, Harry, he is innocent. You’ll find out soon” I said and Harry sighed but gave up on the questions, “You have a family now, Harry, myself included. No one is going to take that away from you. Get some sleep, okay” Harry nodded and headed to the boy's rooms and I went the opposite way. Things are about to get messy. 

\----------

The nightmare came back again and it came back with force, no matter how much I tried to fight through the mass of bodies to get to Fred I was always a little bit too late. I woke up screaming and in a cold sweat. The bedroom door swung open and Fred and George looked around until their eyes fell on me. “It happened again didn’t it?” Fred asked and I only nodded in reply. 

George came into the room and took hold of one of my hands while Fred sat beside me and pulled me into his arms. “You need to tell someone, Nova” Fred said quietly, I immediately shook my head in reply and pressed my face into his shoulder inhaling his scent, I felt myself relax against him. “Then I am not leaving your side” 

“Neither am I” George added and I gave him a small smile. 

“Sleepover!” Fred announced and flopped back onto my bed and because I was still in his arms I fell back too and soon George joined us. I let out a soft laugh and made myself comfortable. My head was on Fred’s chest and I fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. 

I knew I wasn’t going to get through this without getting hurt. Despite the fact that I now had friends and family I still felt alone. 


	12. The Moment That Broke Me

Christmas at Hogwarts came and went quickly, Harry got his Firebolt from Sirius but I was the only one who knew about it. Hermione went running to Professor McGonagall and the broom was confiscated for testing, obviously, this didn’t sit right with Harry and Ron. Harry had found me shortly after and I let him vent his frustrations on me until I told him that he would get the broom back and it was nothing to worry about, it seemed to do the trick and cheered him up a bit. Harry did come to me more often now that we had established common ground in our friendship, but he refused to listen to anything I had to say that surrounded Sirius. I had forgotten how stubborn he was. 

On Christmas morning I woke up to find Fred and George sitting at the bottom of my bed, scaring the living daylights out of me which, of course, the twins found hilarious. They were true to their word about not leaving my side, all through the Christmas holiday they had camped out in my room with me, the nightmares still happened every night. It was the same each time, I’d wake up screaming and Fred would silently come over to me and hold me until I fell asleep again. I only felt our connection getting stronger and stronger the closer we got and I found myself trying to pull away but Fred kept an iron grip on me which wouldn’t let me pull back too much. 

I received a prank kit from George and a beautiful necklace with a small guitar pendant from Fred. I’ve worn it every day since and Fred never fails to smile when sees it. Mrs. Weasley had sent me my own Weasley sweater in a dark red color with the letter ‘N’ on it and some homemade fudge. Angelina had sent me a new songbook and Alicia sent me some enchanted pens, one was anti-smudge, another was never-ending ink and the third would change color. I sent an owl to Angelina and Alicia with a thank you note and their presents. 

I found myself writing more songs and singing a lot more than I usually do, I know full well that Fred would hear everything. I’ve given up on trying to block him out but instead, I’ve learned to control my emotions when I sing so now it’s not as powerful for Fred. He seemed to appreciate this as he was soon back to his usual antics with George, that alone made me very happy. 

The new year passed in a blur of butterbeer, food, and music. I enjoyed every second and I found myself getting more comfortable around the twins and the golden trio. I felt like I was settling quite well despite the weight that was on my shoulders. On February 5th Sirius made another attempt at the rat but only scared the living daylights out of poor Ron instead, I rolled my eyes at this Sirius received an earful of me for scaring the 13-year-old. Sirius promised to wait again before he made another attempt. I, of course, knew when it was going to happen but I didn’t say anything. 

I did the bare minimum in classes, I really didn’t care for academics much, plus I knew most of it already anyway from the books so I just went with that, if I came across something I didn’t know I would learn it and study it when I could be bothered. Fred and George picked up on this too and joined me from time to time. The twins were really smart but I knew their passion lay outside the world of academic achievement. I didn’t tell them about the joke shop would be a success no matter how many times they asked. I wanted them to experience that for themselves, little do they know? I'm going to be there every step of the way. 

I was in the library studying some charms I came across when the twins came in and Fred took the book out of my hands and stared at me for a minute before grinning. “What?” I asked, my eyes narrowing. I knew they were up to something.

“I think you need a break” Fred stated and closed the book, making me lose my place, I got up and went to make a dive for the book. 

“I need to at least learn the charm, Fred!” I said, trying once again to grab the book out of his hands and he pulled it out of my reach. 

“You can do that later!” George stated, smiling equally as wide as his twin brother and next thing I know I was thrown over George’s shoulder, I instantly tried to wiggle free but George was too strong. 

“Put me down!” I said as I gave up and went limp. Fred was laughing his ass off “This is not funny, Fred!” 

“It is from where I’m standing, nice view” Fred winked at me and laughed, I felt my face flush and I shook my hair so it was hiding my blushing face. 

“I’ll give you a nice view of my fist in a minute you irritating ginger ass” I muttered and George laughed loudly causing Fred to look at his brother with raised eyebrows. George finally set me down when we reached their destination. We were at the Black Lake, I plopped onto the grass and started picking at it. Fred and George sat down as well and stretched out their long legs. 

“You know, you’re not that heavy” George said after a minute and I rolled my eyes. 

“Better than you saying I’m heavy” I admitted with a smile “Why’d you drag me away from the library” 

“Because someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be hidden in a musty old library” Fred commented and my face flushed, George snorted. 

“Very smooth, Freddie” George rolled his eyes and looked behind him and he sat up, “Incoming” He muttered to Fred and Fred looked around I followed his gaze and Katie Bell was walking towards us flanked with Emily and her ‘girls’ I rolled my eyes and sent George a look and he snorted. Fred groaned and ran his hands over his face, without another word he stood up and pulled Katie away from George and me and I looked at Emily who had a smug look on her face. 

I growled in my throat and pulled my wand out and gave it a flick in Emily’s direction “ _ Redactum Skullus”  _ I muttered and watched with glee as Emily’s head began to shrink, George burst out laughing when Emily ran off with her friends following her, I smiled wickedly. “I really don’t like her” 

“I can tell, I can’t blame-” George trailed off when his eyes focused on something in the distance, I went to turn around and follow his gaze “I wouldn’t” George warned but I ignored him, I looked anyway and what I saw caused my world to shatter into a million pieces anger filled my body. It was a rage I have never felt before. My blood boiled as I saw Katie reach out and pull Fred in and kiss him firmly on the mouth, my hands shaking and my face was burning hot. “Nova, don’t” George tried to pull me away but I was rooted to my spot with my wand clenched in my hand. I shook off George's hand and watched as the shock was clear on Fred’s face and he stepped back slowly. 

“ _ Flipendo!”  _ I flicked my wand at Katie and watched with satisfaction as she went flying into the black lake. Fred turned around with wide eyes and his face paled when he saw me. I gripped my wand tighter as my hands began to shake, the anger faded slightly and an overwhelming feeling of sadness washed over me. I couldn’t be angry at Fred, he doesn’t know how I feel. He doesn’t know the truth. Maybe I should have said something sooner, suddenly I hated myself for not being brave enough to admit it. 

The wind started to howl and my hair started whipping around my face, I was too stunned to push my hair out of the way, and as the first tear slid out of my eye, the skies opened up and rain began to pour down all around us. “Nova?” I looked at George and his face softened. I couldn’t take the look of pity on his face so I turned away, I kept my jaw clenched to keep the scream that was building up inside of me at bay, but it just kept pushing and pushing. I didn’t look at Fred but I could feel the guilt rolling off of him in waves, the need to scream got stronger and I did the only thing I could do. I ran. 

When I stopped running I realized I had run into the Forbidden Forest, I dropped to my knees and let out a scream that hurt my throat and a crack of thunder sounded through the air. I tilted my head up and the rain cooled my heated face. Rain mixed with my tears and I just stayed still, letting myself get soaked. I couldn’t feel the cold. I couldn’t feel a damn thing. For once in my life I was numb. 

\--------

When I walked into the common room, I could feel people’s eyes on me. Why wouldn’t people be staring at the soaked girl whose eyes were red raw? My eyes fell on a shivering Katie Bell and I rolled my eyes as she stood up and stormed right up to me, “What the hell is wrong with you?” She demanded. 

“Absolutely fucking nothing,” I said in a flat voice and she scoffed. 

“There is  _ everything  _ wrong with you! Freak!” Katie hissed at me and my eye twitched as I felt anger bubbling up. I stepped right up to her and glared. 

“Say it again” I hissed “I dare you” Katie went to open her mouth but I reached out and grabbed a fist full of her hair and swung her around so she hit the wall with a satisfying crunch, I held her there and leaned in close “Come near me again and I swear to Godric I will end you” I grip tightened in her hair and she gasped in pain, I continued to ignore the eyes that were on me. “And that, Bell, is a promise” I pushed myself away from her and she crumpled to the floor clutching her now broken nose. 

Without looking at anyone I walked across the room and up the stairs to the girl’s room, I ripped off my wet clothes once I got in my room and changed into black jeans and a white top, I pulled on my shoes and dried my hair with a charm. I checked myself in the mirror. My eyes were dead and I was still numb. 

Sighing, I picked up the two presents for the twin’s birthday next week and headed back to the common room, I ignored people’s stares and whispers and made my way to the twins, I didn’t look at Fred as I stood in front of them. “I know it’s your birthday next week” 

“I didn’t tell you that,” George said with a smile, I returned it half-heartedly. 

“I know things remember” I placed the two presents on the table and pushing them to the twins with the tips of my fingers and walked away. 

“Freddie…” 

“I know, Georgie, I know” 

I left the common room and made a beeline for the Room Of Requirement and when I found it, I paced in front of it three times thinking the same thing  _ I need somewhere to sing  _ and sure enough, a big door appeared and I slipped inside, I spotted a piano in the far corner and made my way to it, I haven’t played piano in ages, I ran my fingers over the keys and tested a few. I took a seat and started to play a random melody that came to me and I let myself sing, properly this time. I held nothing back. 

_ “There goes my heart beating, cause you are the reason, _

_ I’m losing my sleep, please come back now _

_ There goes my mind racing, and you are the reason  _

_ That I’m still breathing, I’m hopeless now _

_ I’d climb every mountain, and swim every ocean  _

_ Just to be with you, and fix what I’ve broken _

_ Oh, cause I need you to see, that you are the reason”  _

I felt the tears running my face and my eyes closed as I continued to play the piano, I knew Fred was more than likely listening to every word he heard and a part of me wished he would just figure it out himself. Another part of me wished he would never figure it out. 

_ “There goes my hands shaking, and you are the reason  _

_ My heart keeps bleeding, I need you now. _

_ And if I could turn back the clock, I’d make sure the light defeated the dark.  _

_ I’d spend every hour, of every day, keeping you safe. _

_ And I’d climb every mountain And swim every ocean _

_ Just to be with you and fix what I’ve broken _

_ Oh, cause I need you to see, that you are the reason.  _

_ I don’t wanna fight no more, I don’t want to hide no more _

_ I don’t want to cry no more, come back, I need you to hold me _

_ You are the reason.  _

_ Be a little closer now, just a little closer now, come a little closer _

_ I need you to hold me tonight.  _

_ And I’d climb every mountain And swim every ocean _

_ Just to be with you and fix what I’ve broken _

_ Oh, cause I need you to see, that you are the reason”  _

I let the music die and I sat back for a second, catching my breath. Pushing myself to my feet, I walked in a daze out of the Room and back to the common room, it was empty except for one person. Fred. My heart dropped, I had hoped he would be in bed by now, I couldn’t face him. But now I had to. Fred instantly got to his feet when he saw me, he opened his mouth and then closed when I held up a hand to stop him. “I think I know what you’re going to say but it’s okay, I’m sorry for the way I acted at the black lake, I had no right to do that. I just feel everything a little bit more than everybody else, I guess” I shrugged. 

“I was going to say ‘Are you okay?’ but I know you’re not” Fred spoke quietly and I made an attempt to close myself off but Fred’s eyes met mine “Don’t do that” 

“Do what?” I asked, looking away quickly. 

“Don’t shut me out, Nova, please” Fred stepped towards me. I found myself unable to move but I kept my eyes on the floor and I took a deep breath.

“I’m sorry, default reaction,” I muttered and my eyes drifted off towards the fire that was still blazing in the fireplace. 

“I don’t like her, you know,” Fred said after a minute and I held my breath for a second before looking at him. 

“You don’t?” I asked and Fred shook his head. “So you’re not mad I threw her into the lake?” 

“Nope” Fred admitted and I bit back a smile, “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous” 

“I wasn’t jealous” I defended and he raised an eyebrow at me, “Okay, fine, maybe a little”

“Hey, it’s okay” Fred stepped closer and brushed his thumb along my cheek, I could feel my face heat up where his fingers were, “I would jealous if someone had their hands on you, too” I laughed nervously and my face burned even more, “I’m a little bit possessive,” 

“So am I” I admitted and subconsciously leaned into his touch then Fred pulled me into a hug. 

“Just add that to the ever-growing list of things we have in common” Fred said quietly in my ear before stepping away and locking his eyes on mine, “Go get some sleep, tomorrow’s another day” 

_ And one day closer to the end,  _ I thought to myself as I made my way to bed. Why can’t I just stop and enjoy the time I have before it all kicks off? I’m going to end up driving myself insane if I keep this all bottled up, I’m pretty sure there's a room at St Mungo’s with my name on. Right next to Gilderoy Lockheart. 


End file.
